One Shots and Short Stories
by VenusInBloom
Summary: Michonne and Rick one shots and mini stories.
1. Chapter 1

The Break Up

* * *

"Say something." He begged.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds before whispering, "What is there to say? You've just broken my heart." She let a single tear fall down her face before dabbing away the damp streak on her face with a napkin.

Rick let out a breath. He hated the fact that he was the reason why she was crying.

"I'm sorry." He said, leaning his head on the steering wheel.

She nodded her head and cried silently.

Rick's face shot up and he looked at her. "Please understand that-"

"I understand, Rick. You don't want to be with me anymore; you don't have to explain yourself." She was trying to dab away the tears with her napkin, she didn't want to ruin her makeup anymore than it already was.

"Please... Please listen."

She turned her body away from him. His truck was large, but the leather seats weren't really skin friendly in the summer heat. "Can you take me home? I need to be alone right now."

Rick couldn't take it anymore.

"Please?" She asked in the quiestest whisper he's ever heard.

He nodded and started the engine. He knew that he was making the biggest mistake of his life, but he had others to care for now, a newborn and his son's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Phone Sex - _This is for the 50 Reasons Challenge and it is written terribly, but I was sick and this is long overdue._

* * *

Michonne rolled over onto her stomach to pick up her cellphone. It had been ringing non-stop and she wasn't understanding why. "Hello." She groaned.

"Hey." A voice responded.

"Who is this?" She attempted to brush her hair out of her face, but failed miserably.

"It's me... It's Rick."

She internally groaned and rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Rick it's two in the morning. This couldn't wait?"

There was a long pause before he finally said, "Not really." Michonne sat up. There was no way she was gonna go to bed now with Rick on the other line.

"What's up?" She sighed.

"I miss you. I miss feeling your hair tickle my face in the morning, I miss your laugh, I miss your touch... I really miss you."

Michonne stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say or do. She and Rick had decided to not pursue a romantic relationship as per his request because he found out that Lori - a one night stand - had fallen pregnant. He wanted to work it out for the sake of the baby, but Michonne didn't understand why he did if he was supposedly 'in love' with her.

"You broke up with me." She finally said after a long silence. "You broke up with me to be with her. You made that decision and-"

"She's not mine." He interjected. Michonne stopped talking. "Lori told me she was and I got excited, but... She's not mine."

"Rick, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"She doesn't look like me." He exhaled. "When I held her I knew she wasn't mine. Lori did too; she just assumed that I would stick around and that we'd be one big happy family."

"Are you? I mean will you be...?" She was getting nervous.

"No." He immediately responded. "I messed up once, I'm not gonna mess up again."

She was breathing loudly now. She was sure that he could hear her, but she didn't care. She was mentally preparing herself to ask him to where she stood with him; where they stood. "So now what?" She said.

"I don't know." He responded. "Would it be bad to want to try again... With you?"

"No." She softly replied, sinking in between the sheets.

"Would it be bad to say that I do miss you and that I think of you all the time?"

"... No."

"Sometimes, I dream of you sucking my cock dry." He started. "I dream of fucking you all night and well into the morning. I wish I could cum inside you."

She heard him groan a little bit. Her eyebrows shot up, this had taken an unexpected turn. She turned up the volume on her phone and put it back to her ear. "Are you?"

"Touching myself?" She stayed quiet. "No" He chuckled. When she didn't respond, he started to get nervous. "Do you want me to?"

"Okay." She responded.

Rick smiled and pulled his pants down. He had taken his shot and scored. "I don't know how this works." She admitted.

"Phone sex?" He chuckled. "Yeah... Me neither."

"How many girls have you been with?"

He could feel his erection shrinking. "That's not really a sexy question."

She laughed. "It's just a question."

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked, lazily.

"Yes."

"Alright." He sighed. "Five. You?"

"Eight."

"And you don't know how phone sex works?" He asked, surprised.

"I know how regular sex works. I never bothered with technology before."

"Oh yeah?" He quirked an eyebrow to no one in particular.

"Yup!" They went silent for a moment. Rick was breathing deeply, thinking of Michonne's last words and watching his cock get hard again. "So are you touching yourself yet?" She joked.

He chuckled. "No, not yet. Are you?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well my pants are off, only fair if yours are also."

"Okay." He could hear her shuffling in her bed. When she came back on the line, it seemed as if she were out of breath. "Done!" She stated. "Did you shave or...?" He said in a husky voice.

She felt her face redden. "It's just as you left it."

"Good girl." He smirked. Rick was now stroking his member, pretending that his hand was the tip of her tongue. "You miss me?"

"Yes."

"What do you miss about me?" His voice had dropped to a dangerously low level, she knew she stood no chance.

"Everything."

"Like?" "I miss kissing you, I miss Carl, I miss cuddling-"

"Uh-huh." He smiled.

"I miss your cock in my mouth." Rick's eyebrows shot up. "I miss how you used to lie me down and mercilessly fuck me before you left me for that bitch."

His breathing was becoming audible. "Language." He drawled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She waited in anticipation.

Rick was stroking himself slowly, he wanted to hold off, but he couldn't. "I can think of some things."

"Like what?" She breathed out.

"Well I am a cop."

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" She teased.

"Handcuffs are a cop's best friend." He said, she snorted."I could have you any way I'd like and you'd just have to lay there and take it... Like you were the last woman on Earth."

"Big words for a man that's far away."

"I'm not far at all."

"Where are you?"

"Down the street."

"That's fucking creepy." She wanted to laugh, but wanted to be serious as well.

"I wanted to come over, but I thought I'd call you first."

"Come over."

Rick sped down the street. He knew the neighborhood well and knew that there were going to be no people out to report him for having his dick out and driving like a mad man. He hadn't bother zipping up his pants because he was going to take them off in a couple of minutes. He parked in Michonne's second parking lot and unbuckled his seat belt. He looked down and figured, he wouldn't get arrested for speeding, but he certainly would for public indecency and sexual assault. He zipped up his pants and exited the vehicle. He gently knocked on the door that was almost immediately opened by the object of his desire. She was wearing a long t-shirt and nude underwear. He smiled at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She responded.

He took a step forward as she took one back. He continued to walk into her home like a predator hunting his prey until she hit a wall. Her doe eyes looked at him nervous and excited at the same time. He caressed her face and leaned forward. She closed her eyes expectantly, but when she noticed that he hadn't kissed her yet, she opened them again.

"Do you want this?" He whispered.

"Yes." She breathed.

He kissed her. What was supposed to be a gentle kiss was quickly becoming a hungry and hurried one. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck with ease and his fingers from her face to her pajama pants. He slipped his left hand inside her pants.

"Wait!" She said, breaking the kiss. Rick stared at her, confused.

"I thought you-"

"I do... Just upstairs."

She grabbed his hand and before he could react, he was being pulled up the stairs. Rick would have happily followed, but he liked having her in charge. She paused by the entrance of her bedroom. He had already been here before, but this time it was different. He was no longer attached to someone else, it was just going to be him and Michonne. She turned around and looked up at him. He kissed her forehead and then he lips as he backed her into the room and onto her bed. He quickly removed her pajama pants revealing a freshly shaven pussy with a soft patch of hair on it.

She discarded her top and he watched in awe as her small round breasts bounced at the movement. He took off his shirt with equal speed, but took his time taking off his pants. He wanted to watch her watch him. She bit her lower lip in excitement and nervousness and Rick smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"Whatever." She giggled.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants alongside his boxers. Michonne's eyes widened. He leaned forward and Michonne met him halfway. The kiss was softer this time, there was no rushing it, they had all night. He put half his weight down on her body and she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel him between her legs. He lifted himself up a bit - much to her protest - and positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed his dick up and down her wet clit a few times before pushing into her. She squeezed her eyes shut, unaccustomed to his girth. He didn't move for a few moments.

"Hey... Look at me." He whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his blue ones. She placed both hands around his face and kissed him again. Rick began to move.

He didn't think we could last long. Michonne's walls were so wet, he felt himself lose control with every movement.

"Fuck!"

Her moans were becoming louder and he felt her walls tighten.

"Fuck!" He said again, they had just gotten started and he was already going to cum. He tried to slow down his pace - move even slower than he already was - but Michonne grabbed his ass and squeezed.

"You don't want to do that, darlin'." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

He chuckled. "I don't know how much longer I can-"

"Shut up and fuck me."

He pulled his body off of hers and started fucking her mercilessly. Her breasts were bouncing up and down at a violent rate and he grabbed onto one, loving the feel of her soft skin. Sweat was beading down his forehead and onto her stomach. He groaned every time he re-entered her. Michonne had closed her eyes and removed her hand from his ass. She felt full and she loved it.

"Cum inside me?"

He moaned. He groaned even louder. He was going to cum inside her whether she asked him or not because pulling out would prove to be even more complicated.

"Fuck." He felt his balls tighten. He pumped into her four more times before collapsing on top of her. She made an 'ouf' sound before falling into a fit of giggles. She brushed his hair out of his face and he smiled at her.

"I hope you know that we're not done yet." She said.

"I know." He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

In which Michonne is a university professor and Rick is a contractor.

* * *

Michonne exhaled deeply as she massaged the balls of her feet. She was finally done grading final papers which means that her summer vacation could start.

"Hey, mom!" Carl called out from across the hall. She hadn't made her presence known yet, but he had perfected identifying who's sighs belonged to who.

"Hey, hun. How was your day?" She asked him.

"Boring as hell!" He yelled back.

"Language!" She retorted as she dropped her keys and purse on the closest table she could find. Carl had come into her life at a young age, Rick and Lori had broken up when he was two and she'd loved him like her own son ever since. So much so that she could feel him rolling his eyes at her. "If you keep rolling your eyes like that they'll get stuck."

She rolled her shoulders back and made her way to the living room where her children were watching TV.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Her youngest yelled. She jumped into her arms and planted sloppy kisses on her face.

"Hi, baby!" She tried to dodge the wet kisses, but there were too many, too fast as she has made herself comfortable on Michonne's tiny baby bump.

"I missed you, mommy." She whined.

"I missed you too, Junebug." She kissed her back and lay her down back on the couch. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" She inquired a few minutes later.

"It's eight o'clock on a Saturday." Carl replied for his sister.

"Oh." Michonne said. "Where's your father?"

"Upstairs." Michonne looked at the stairs wondering what it was he was doing up there. "He said he was tired."

"Oh." She left the kids in the living room and bee-lined it upstairs to their bedroom. Rick had recently finished remodelling the bedroom to Michonne's desires; it looked like a Moroccan-style home. Having grown up there, she wanted to be in a place that reminded her of her old home with her family.

"Rick?" She asked. There was no response. She shut the door and headed towards the washroom. When she opened it, she found him staring at himself in the mirror with a frown on his face. By the intensity of his frown, it looks like he hadn't heard her.

He was flexing his muscles, smiling at the fact that they were still there. He would periodically touch his face and look at his teeth.

Was he checking himself out? She thought. He sighed sadly and picked up him toothbrush. Michonne snuck into the room and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to nearly choke on the mint-flavoured toothpaste. She kissed his shoulder left blade and neck before saying, "Hey!" And ending with a tap on his bum.

"Hey." He smiled, but they didn't reach his eyes.

"How was your day?" She asked with genuine curiosity as she sat on top of the large and spatious counter to face him.

"Nothin' special." He shrugged and continued brushing his teeth. "How was your conference?"

"Boring... The director of the art history department kept using 'serendipity' as a synonym for things. It made no sense and I now realise how much I hate that word." Rick chuckled. "I really hate that word now."

The pair fell into a silence that was neither awkward nor uncomfortable. Rick moved about the washroom getting ready for bed and occasionally rubbing her stomach while Michonne remained on the counter. She watched him as he internally battled with himself. The last time she had seen him this stressed and pensive was when she first started dating him, when he thought that she was going to leave him because he had too much baggage.

"Is everything okay up there?" She tried to keep it light knowing that he was on the verge of a mental break. "Babe?" She asked again when he didn't answer.

"Do you remember when we went to that charity gala last month?"

She gently scratched her stomach. "Yeah?"

"And you and that guy... Negan or somethin' were laughin' about something only you two got?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "It kinda got me thinkin'. I saw you two standing next to one another other and I thought: these two belong to each other and it made me feel inadequate." He finished while Michonne sat there quietly, in shock. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for you, if we should be together, if you'd be better off with someone more successful." He sniffed. "I don't know."

"Rick I-"

"I know you won't leave me, we have kids and pension and -"

"Rick!" She nearly screamed and he finally stopped to look at her. She stood from the counter and walked to him. He nearly backed away, but stayed put. There had been a breach of trust somewhere and she wanted to fix it before it was too late. She wiped one of his tears. "I'm not going anywhere, you'll have to pry men away from you." He smiled a small smile. "The only person I would ever leave you for is Prince... Or Leonardo DiCaprio."

"You would break our vows for Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"I would betray you like Brutus betrayed Caesar." He laughed aloud for the first time that evening. "Other than him and Prince, I am absolutely and completely in love with you." She wrapped her arms around him and went on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Now take me to bed and make love to me like a good husband."

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

How?

* * *

Michonne kneeled in front of what she considered to be one of the thickest dicks she had ever seen in her life, granted she hadn't had any contact with a penis in two years. She titled her head to the side, examining it and wondering just how she was going to fit it in her mouth.

Alright, perhaps she was exaggerating. Rick had a nice dick, a pretty dick and it wasn't as thick as she made it seem, but she still didn't know how she was going to get it in her mouth. Would she have to raise herself up a bit or sit?

"You okay?" He asked her, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Huh?" She said, snapping herself out of her mental calculations.

"You seem... Troubled." He said, shifting his legs, he could feel his arousal shrinking.

"I just... I just don't know how it's gonna fit in my mouth, Rick." She laughed nervously. "I was just thinking of how I was gonna go about it. I mean it's a dick, it should be easy!" She felt her face get hot at her own words and she shifted her focus elsewhere.

He laughed a bit, his eyes crinkling at the sides and sat down on the bed. "Come sit down with me." She stood up and sat down on his king-sized bed. "Better?" He said and she nodded.

"I didn't mean to zone out," She exhaled, "I haven't done this in a while so I started questioning myself."

"It's okay. We don't have to do anythin' you don't want. We can stop." He said rubbing her naked thigh. The two of them were naked from the waist down. Rick was wearing a brown shirt and Michonne, a bra which he had planned on taking off her bra once he had her firmly seated on his member.

"I don't want to stop." She said as she closed the distance between them. She pushed him down so that she was on top of him and ran her hand through his curls. He moaned appreciatively rocked held onto her hips as if his life depended on it. She moaned into his mouth, the sensation causing small ripples through her body. She wanted him now. "Rick." She whispered. "Rick." She said again. He opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Yeah?"

"Be gentle." She said as she unhooked her bra. She could feel his erection beneath her and it excited her. After having dated for a while, they were finally going to take the next step.

Rick quickly discarded of his shirt while Michonne sat up. He was breathing heavily , but so was she which was making this all the more worth while. She leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Are you sure?" He asked between her pecks. "We can wait. I can wait." He searched her eyes, but only found desire and need.

"Can you wait?" She teased as she rocked her hips up and down his shaft. "Do you want to wait?"

He closed his eyes at her movements. "Fuck." He breathed out. He was just about to enter her when he realised that he needed a condom. "Fuck!" He said angrily. Michonne stopped moving. "Hold on." He said and he removed her from her position, something he vowed to never do again.

Michonne sat there, confused as to why he had stopped her. He roamed around the room, opening every drawer. "What are you looking for?"

He sighed when he couldn't find any. "Condoms."

"Fuck!" She said, she too had forgotten to bring some.

He looked at her. They were sporting equally annoyed faces. "Are you on birth control?"

"I was gonna start after my next period."

He chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose. This night was not going as expected.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I won't be able to pull out." He said as he stared at her directly.

For the second time tonight, her face was hot. However, "Oh." Was all she said.

He stalked towards her and kissed her hard; both hands held onto her face to keep her from escaping "Do you trust me?" Her eyes were still closed when she answered.

"Yes."

He laid he down gently and she opened her eyes. "Do you want to?"

"Are you going to be gentle?" She smirked. He laughed and kissed her again, having gotten his desired answer.

He pulled one leg up and placed it on his hip. "I'm gonna be whatever you want me to be." She rubbed his back lovingly. "I'm gonna be as gentle as you want me to be or as rough as you want me to be." He rested his head in the crook of her neck as he entered her. She cried out a little, but they quickly dissipated into loud moans.

Rick was breathing hard, almost drooling on himself, as he pumped into her slowly. "Fuck!" He said. "Michonne I-"

"Harder!" She cut him off, squeezing his left butt cheek. He happily obliged and flipped them over so that she was on top. He held onto her tightly as he fucked her hard and fast. Her breasts jiggled ferociously and he latched onto one for dear life. He was so focused on fucking her that he had forgotten that they weren't using a condom and that he couldn't cum inside her. He slowed down his pace a bit which allowed Michonne to catch her breath. "Holy fuck, Rick." She laughed between pants.

He chuckled and laid back while he watched her roll her hips. He picked up one of her hands and kissed them. He then put one in his mouth which made her moan and grind harder. He could feel her walls clenching for a while now and he wanted her to cum. He would do anything to get him there.

"Cum for me?" He sat up and asked in a voice she had never heard before. It was huskier and every one seemed to be drawled out on purpose. He held onto her hips and matched her every thrust. "I wanna see your face when you cum on my dick." He smirked when her eyebrows knotted together. She was close. "That's right, good girl." He was still matching her somewhat slow thrusts.

Michonne felt herself losing control. His sudden use of dirty talk had stirred something in her. She liked whatever he was saying to her. "Fuck, Rick!" She cried out as she came.

"He kissed her hard and pumped into her a few more times before saying, "I'm gonna cum inside you," In that same husky voice that Michonne realised she would always listen to. "I'm not pullin' out." She was barely there as he spoke to her, still feeling the after effects of her orgasm. "This is mine!" He said between hard and uneven thrusts.

He pumped into her a few more times before his body started spazzing, indicating his release. He held onto her tightly, marking her as his with each final thrust.

After a few minutes of his silence, he felt her shift above him. "Where are you goin'?" He asked, immediately hating the loss of heat.

"I'm cold." She said as she picked up his shirt and put it on.

"Take that off and come here!" He tried to say in a serious voice, but his smile betrayed him.

"Why? Jealous I look better in it?"

He scoffed and she jumped on him. "You're trying to kill me!" He said, breathless.

"Oh hush." She kissed him. When she went to pull back, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." He said and she smiled.

"I love you, back." She responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Rough Night

* * *

When Rick entered his home, he was met with the deafening screams of his eighteen month old son, Carl and the sobs of his wife, Michonne who was sitting on the kitchen floor with a wine glass in her hand. He would have laughed at the scene if he had never seen her so vulnerable.

"Hey." He called to her softly. Carl had ceased his screaming, begging for Rick to pick him up, but Michonne hadn't moved from her spot. Instead, she wiped her tears and took another sip.

"Hi." She said, flatly.

"You okay?" He bent down to her level, holding their son.

"I've been at home with a sick baby. Do you think I'm okay?" She glared at him. He nodded his head and stood. She didn't want to be mad at him, but she was tired. "I can't fucking do this alone, Rick. I need help!"

When he stayed quiet she got up. "Fucking ridiculous." She mumbled as she took Carl from him and made her way upstairs. Carl had been sick for two weeks now and also he was old enough to fight off the disease, he still wanted to be cuddled at all times. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and wiped his tears o her shirt. The sight made his heart melt. Carl had matched onto Michonne like she was his mother the minute he had met her. They used to joke that the reason why she stayed with him and ultimately married him was because of him. Now, seeing them interact made him believe that it was true.

He sighed and ran his hands through his curly brown hair and followed the two upstairs.

Rick stood by the bathroom and watched his son and wife play in the bathtub. Carl had calmed down significantly now that Michonne was paying attention to him. He chuckled because he was the same way. She looked up and smiled a small smile before returning her attention to the smallest family member.

Rick made his way to their bedroom and decided that he would wait for her. He removed his sheriff's uniform and stepped into the bathroom. A nice long shower would do him some good.

He sat at the edge of the bed waiting for her. It was almost an hour after he had finished his shower and she still hadn't come into the room. He sighed, knowing just how attached Carl was to her. Just as he was about to decide to check up on them, she opened and closed the door quietly.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She copied as she went to her drawer to pull out a tank top and underwear.

"Can we talk?" He asked as she stripped. He watched her for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry I'm not here more often to help." She was putting on her underwear. "I wish I could be, but... I just wish that I was as flexible and good at this as you are. You're superwoman and I'm just a sheriff." She pulled her tank top down and walked towards him. She kissed the top of his head and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I don't want to fail you or Carl."

"You're not." She kissed him again and he exhaled into her stomach.

"I'll try harder. I will, I promise."

"Good." She said as she straddled him. She ran her hand through his curls. "Carl needs to see you more often. He can't grow up thinking that people abandoned him." He closed his eyes as she grazed his scalp. "I need to see you more too. I miss you; I miss seeing you and talking to you."

He kissed her neck and said, "I miss you too."

"You don't need to over-exert yourself, we don't need the extra money. You need to have a life outside of work for this relationship to work. Because if I leave, I'm taking Carl and your colt. Then you'll really be alone." He snorted. "I'm serious, Rick. I can't do this by myself."

He kissed her then. To shut her up, but also to show her how much he loved and appreciated her. "No." She pouted.

"You sound like Carl." He teased.

"You're as clingy as Carl _and_ you don't listen.." She retorted.

"Can't help it. I'm distracted by your beauty." He went to kiss her again, but she moved her head. He licked her cheek instead.

"You're gross. I'm going to bed." She attempted to get up, but he had her locked. "Rick, I'm tired, come on." She half-begged.

"One kiss and I'll let you go to bed." She eyed him tentatively before kissing him on the lips. When she found that he still had a hold on her, she frowned.

"Rick!"

"I didn't say on the lips."

"Really? After today, I think not."

He laughed and let her go. She pushed him off the bed just in case.

"I let you go!" He said, shocked by her actions.

"Couldn't risk it." She said as she dived under the covers.

"You act like we don't sleep in the same bed." He groaned while getting up, he was really getting old.

"Then if you really love me, you'll let me sleep."

"Let me think about that," He paused. "No."

She rolled her eyes and turned off the lamp beside her. "Yes."

"No."

"Now who sounds like Carl?" She teased.

He laughed and propped himself on the bed. He started massaging her feet and she quickly retracted them from his reach. This didn't deter him though. He stalked towards her and she flailed, exasperated. "Rick!" She whined.

He stopped all attempts at seducing; she was fighting back tears. He straddled her and held her face in his hands. "Hey, it's okay." She rarely ever had tantrums. In his ten years of knowing her, she had had two prior to this evening, one was about over Lola, her French bulldog. "I'm here now." He wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, I'll do better, I'll be better." She nodded her head. "I'll come home earlier, I'll help around the house, I'll get you your favourite wine to drink on tough days." She laughed, embarrassed to have been caught. "I'll do better, I promise. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded again.

He got up and went to change in his pyjamas which consisted of just pants. He came back to the bed and pulled her to him. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I'll do better for you and for Carl."

She sunk deeper into his chest. They lay there for a few minutes before she felt a familiar stir.

"Are you serious, Rick?"

"I can't help it." He smirked, burying his face in her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Heartbreak

* * *

"You're not my mom!" He said as he slammed his bedroom door shut. Michonne stood there stupefied at what just happened. She had asked Carl to clean his room because they had company, but for some reason, he refused to listen. Now, here she stood, embarrassed because of the fact that everyone downstairs probably heard him yelling at her and heartbroken that he - who she considered her firstborn - uttered those words.

She didn't even hear Rick come up the stairs nor did she pay attention to him when he tried to console her. She quietly made her way to their on-suite bathroom and locked the door.

She could feel Rick's presence on the other side on the door, but ignored it. She tried not to cry, but every time she breathed out, she felt herself hyperventilating when she breathed in. She sunk to the floor and curled into a ball and cried with everything she had.

She stayed in the bathroom for the remainder of the evening. Their friends had come to visit for the weekend, but found it best to stay in a hotel for the evening, they too had no idea what had gotten into Carl.

When she finally opened the door, Rick was sitting on the edge of the bed with a frown on his face. He looked up when she started making her way towards him. He didn't say anything, he just held onto her as she cried. He was heartbroken for her, Carl had never said anything like that before.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." He whispered in her ear before lying her down on the bed. She immediately curled up in a ball. Rick tried his hardest to not clench his fists.

He shut their bedroom door quietly and marched down the hallway. He didn't know what he was going to say to his son, but it wasn't gonna be pretty. He opened the door and was met with an angry, red-faced teen.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. He stayed quiet. "You got about ten seconds before I-"

"She's the reason why you and mom are no longer together." He said. Rick laughed, but there was no humour in his voice. "You left mom for her."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose for a couple seconds before speaking. "Who the hell told you this?" He stayed quiet. "I never left Lori. She got up one day and decided that she no longer wanted to be a mother and a wife. She left with my best friend, actually, you're godfather." Carl's features softened up a bit.

"Michonne, your mother, and I didn't start dating until our divorce papers were finalized - two years after your _mother_ left me, left _us_. Michonne has raised you like her own son. What you did today was not only embarrassin', but heartbreakin' especially since she didn't have to raise you." He paused to look at his son. "Now, I'm gonna ask you again, who fed you this bullshit" He yelled the last part, making Carl jump.

"She did."

"Who did?" He stayed quiet. "Who did?" He yelled again.

"Lori." He mumbled.

"When were you gonna tell me that you've been talkin' to her? Answer me quickly because I'm runnin' out of patience."

"I wasn't."

Rick sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You broke her heart." Carl looked down, ashamed at what he had done. "You're no longer gonna talk to Lori without my supervision; you're gonna apologize to your mother - your _real_ mother - and pray that she forgives you for this." Rick walked to the door and looked at Carl one last time before shutting it.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick's hand travelled further down her torso. He knew she was already half asleep, but he hadn't seen her or touched her in over a week; her new job was keeping her at work longer which meant that it was taking her away from him.

"Rick what are you- Rick I'm tired, not now." She went to push his hand from her but he quickly wrapped it around her torso, making it impossible for her to move. "Rick please." She begged.

"Please what?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Let me sleep." She whined. His hand continued to make its way to her centre.

"I will. Right after I do this." He caressed her soft curls. "Turn around." He demanded. Knowing that she wasn't going to get her way, she shifted so that she was facing him.

Rick started to draw small circles on her clit, making her close her eyes involuntarily. "Look at me." He said and she opened her eyes to look at him. Once she did, he entered her with his two middle fingers slowly; her eyes rolled back. He chuckled. "Eyes over here, babe."

She grabbed onto the hand that was slowly pumping in and out of her and let out a ragged breath.

"Rick!" She moaned out breathlessly and the sound almost made him cum in his pants. "Oh fuck!" She squealed, staring into his eyes. She knew she was too far gone, but she wanted to prove him wrong and let him know what he wasn't going to win.

He bent down to kiss her, but stopped when he heard the bedroom doorknob turn. "Daddy?" A little girl's voice said.

"Yes, sweety?" He answered, raising his head.

"Why is mommy making weird sounds?" The four year old girl asked, tilting her head to the side like her father.

Rick had to quickly come up with an excuse; she was still holding onto his arm for dear life and his fingers were still inside her. "Mommy had a bad dream..."

"Mommy do you need a hug?"

"No thank you, baby. I'm okay now." She quickly responded.

Judith stood there unbelieving for a few more seconds before shrugging her shoulders. "Well alright." She said as she walked out.

Rick immediately started stroking her again. "Are you crazy?" She hissed.

He put his other hand on her stomach and started pumping in and out of her with such speed that she couldn't catch her breath. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She cursed over and over again until she felt her core tighten around his fingers.

"Don't fight it, let it come." He said in a southern drawl.

"She might come back in here!" She breathed out.

"No she won't." He smirked. As soon as he said that, she closed her eyes and came with a guttural moan. "Good girl." He cooed, gently encircling her clit, watching her stomach contract with every move he made.

When her breathing had returned to normal, she opened her eyes to see him staring right at her. She stuck her finger up his nose, causing him to scrunch his face. "What was that for?" He laughed.

"For not listening to me when I say I'm tired."

"I assumed you meant you didn't want my dick in you. I apologize, now I know it means 'do not touch'." She stuck her finger up his nose again. "Stop that, that's gross." He grabbed her wrist. She leaned towards him. "Michonne-" He started to warn, but it was no use, she had already made up her mind to be annoying. She tried to poke his eye with her other hand, but he quickly caught on to it - and when she found that she could no longer move, she attempted to apologize by using Judith's preferred technique.

"I'm going to let go now." He said after a few minutes. He let go of her hands cautiously, watching her every move.

When she moved too fast for his liking, he took hold of both hands once again. "I just wanted a kiss." She said. He squinted his eyes at her. "Really, Richard?"

He sighed and let go once more. She scooted closer to him and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes, oblivious to her true intentions. He felt her fingers trace the curve of his lips, he softly kissed them. He then felt something wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes to find his wife mid-lick. They stared at each other; well Rick stared at his wife in utter confusion while she dragged her tongue from his chin to his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a kiss."

"In what world does that constitute as a kiss?"

"Cows do it all the time." She stated matter-of-factly. "Goodnight!"

Rick looked at his wife's back utterly confused. He shook his head and laid down. "Goodnight." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

This is rated T and in the "whatever" category.

* * *

They laid in comfortable silence for a while. Michonne on her back and Rick on her chest. She had missed him terribly during the past three months, but he was here now and she didn't have to think about the past anymore.

She grazed his scalp with her nails which resulted in him nuzzling closer to her. She snorted because he really was a big baby after trying to prove her otherwise.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You are." She said, kissing his head.

"Yeah? Why is that?" He shifted to look up at her.

"You're so different than when we first met." She paused. "You seem to not be able to function like a regular human being when I'm not around. This is drastically different than the Rick Grimes who hated me with a passion of a thousand burning suns five years ago."

"I never hated you." He whispered, knowing that a part of what she was saying was somewhat true.

"Yes you did, you hated me for a while." She finished.

"I just wanted your attention." He truthfully admitted. She had ignored him for an entire semester in college and he didn't know how to deal with her 'rejection' so he turned to anger which could easily be mistaken for hate. Every time he would see her he would sneer, making sure that she knew that he disliked her. She however, paid no mind to it. "I didn't like the fact that you didn't-"

"No, you _needed_ my attention because you're needy." She said as he kissed her shoulder. "You're a man-child, you know that?" He scoffed. "You used to make a face whenever you saw me." He blushed. "I thought it was the cutest thing, but _Lori_ thought it would give you wrinkles." She rolled her eyes.

There was a pause before she started again.

"What happened to that girl anyway?" She asked as Rick rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that you were _so_ in love with her, remember?"

"I never said that."

"No, but she did." She snickered. "She would burst into our dorm room telling us about all the sweet things that you did. I'm not gonna lie, I was quite jealous of her."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well yeah, who doesn't want a guy to go down on her and expect nothing in return?"

"Wow, 'Chonne, is that all I'm good for?" He said as he started to get up in mock hurt.

"I mean..." She grabbed his arm. "I'm kidding! I missed you."

"How much?" He lowered himself on her stomach again.

"A lot." She tugged at his beard. "Do you have to go back?" He sighed. "It's not a rule is it?"

He enveloped her in his arms. "I have to."

"If I told you I was pregnant, would you stay?"

He pulled back to look her in the eye. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, a little bit hopeful and a little bit scared.

"No..." Her eyes welled up he sighed a breath of relief. "But I can be if that means that you get to stay here."

"That's not how it works, babe."

"There has to be a loophole." She said looking into his eyes.

"I would have to be pregnant." He joked and after a beat he asked. "Do you want to have a baby?"

She was looking at the ceiling and not at him. "Yes."

He rubbed her flat stomach. "I'll be back for good before you know it and we'll spend the entire time I'm back making this baby and then some." She laughed. "We'll name him Carl or some shit and he'll be absolutely perfect."

"Why are you adamant that it'll be a boy? It could be a girl."

He ignored her and lifted her shirt. He kissed her stomach. "Soon this belly will be plump with my seed." She snorted despite her tears. "And I'm going to make sure it happens."

She covered her eyes to stop him from seeing her cry. "Just stay." She begged.

"I want to, but I can't. I just got here and I don't leave for another month, so let's make the best of it, okay?"

She wiped her tears again and nodded. "Okay." He kissed her. "I just want to know, why did you not approach me earlier on in college and asked me what my deal was?"

He blushed even harder. "Every time I tried to approach you I would get a hard on. I don't think that was appropriate seeing that I was with Lori and you two were friends. It was easier to be angry at you because then at least it wasn't as noticeable." She stared at him for a long time before cackling in his face. "Shut up." He said and she laughed even louder.

"Holy fuck." She said, once she calmed down.

"Happy now?" He asked, annoyed and mortified.

"Very." She replied, wrapping her legs around him and holding him like the needy man he really was.


	9. Chapter 9

In which Judith and Carl are their children.

* * *

The silence between the couple was deafening. They had argued before, but this, this was different and Rick knew that he was the reason as to why she had demanded he move into the guest room once they got back to Atlanta. He could hear her soft sniffling and he knew that she was trying to hold it together. He sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

It all started when that son of a bitch, Spencer started handing him drinks like the world was ending. Rick didn't have a problem with alcohol, but he knew that whenever he took it too far, there would be hell to pay the next day. Usually it was in the form of a hangover.

He sighed again.

"What? What is it, Rick?" She snapped. He furrowed his brow, but stayed quiet. "You have my attention, what do you want?"

He clenched his jaw, trying to refrain from getting mad. He knew he was in the wrong and knew nothing he could say could fix their current issue so he stayed quiet. She stared at him for another moment before turning her gaze back to the passenger side window.

They continue to drive for another half hour before he spoke. "I'm sorry." He said

"Fuck you." She replied.

"I deserve that." He nodded.

"Stop talking... Stop the car!" She demanded. "Stop the car!" She yelled. He pulled to a safe area on the dark road.

She quickly unbuckled her seat-belt, opened the truck door and slammed it shut behind her. He sighed for the millionth time today, unbuckled his seat-belt and jogged after her. "What are you doing?" He yelled. "Michonne! Come back here!"

"Fuck you!" She yelled even louder while she walked away from him. "Fuck you and that stupid white bitch. You fucking bastard!" She stopped to pick up a couple of rocks to throw at him.

He cowered at her attack, trying to protect himself from the rocks. "She didn't mean anything by it." He yelled back. "Once she found out that I wasn't single, she backed off, ow!" He said as she hit him in the head with a rock.

She started walking towards him again, but stopped halfway. "Because I told her that you were married not you! You just laughed!" She paused to pick up more rocks. "She asked if you wanted to fuck and you laughed like it was the joke of the year." She threw another one at his head, but missed. It hit the passenger side window instead. "I hate you, Rick Grimes, I really do." She turned back around and slumped to the ground, defeated.

Rick tried to hold back the lump in his throat. He knew exactly where this was going and felt like he couldn't do anything about it. After a few minutes, she stood up, but still refused to face him. He knew that she was thinking about what to do next, he only hoped that whatever it was, it meant that they could work out whatever was happening right now.

"I love you, Michonne. I love the life we live, our home, our stupid dog." He knew she smirked a little bit at his comment, but also knew that it was short lived. "I can't live without you. I've been through this before and I don't think I'll be able to come back from this, this time." She stiffened. "I should have never drank that much, I should have never approached Jadis and I should have said something when she propositioned me. I should have-" He stopped abruptly when she turned around.

"You let that woman disrespect me, Rick. I am the mother of your children! Who is she anyway? A shareholder in your company?" He shook his head. "Then how come you didn't stop her?"

"I was drunk."

She scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"I'm not the best husband, I've been told that many times before," She looked away, tears threatening to fall; their first night together he had let her know how his marriage fell apart and she held him when he cried, "But believe me when I tell you that I can't live without you by my side. I'm trying to apologize and I'm trying to fix it, but I don't know how because how do you fix this? How do you stop the past from happening again? I know it was wrong - it was evident - and I know I should have said something, but I didn't. I try to do the best I can - I'm present, I'm attentive, I work closer to home, I keep myself in shape, I call Carl everyday and tell you both that I love and appreciate you... But I'm somehow still fucking up."

She walked passed him and re-entered the car. He sighed followed suit. She stared out the window when she shut the door; they stayed there for a while and only drove away when she stopped crying.

"Let's go home." He whispered and she nodded. "I'm sorry." She nodded again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied. "But I'm still upset with you." He rubbed her thigh with his right hand.

He quickly started the engine in case she changed her mind, but was pleasantly surprised when she shifted closer to him instead.

They sat in a comfortable silence then he shifted in his seat. Michonne had noticed the movement and looked at him quizzingly.

"Children?" He asked.

"What?" She squinted her eyes at him, confused as to what he was asking.

"Back there you said children. We only have Carl... Unless?"

"I'm pregnant." She said matter-of-factly.

He nodded and turned his face back to the wheel. He wanted to smile, but knew that this would not be the right time. "When did you find out?"

"Two months ago."

"When were you going to tell me?" He sounded desperate, she smirked.

"Tonight."

"Oh." He said before taking a few deep breaths to stop himself from getting emotional. "I see."

"Yup." He stayed silent and nodded his head. "Don't fuck with me again, Rick." She threatened. "Rick?"

"Yeah?" He cleared his throat, and turned to face her for the first time in a couple minutes.

"You missed the exit, take the next one." She said after a beat.

"Yeah." He agreed.

She watched as he struggled with his emotions; he was sad, but he was happy at the time. She smiled a bit and ran her fingers through his hair.

...

Michonne slipped out of her dress and unhooked her bra. Her breasts were already tender to the touch. She slipped on one of Rick's old t-shirts and put on a trusty pair of underwear.

"Are you okay?" She asked him once she had pulled back the covers and made herself comfortable. He was sitting on the chaise in the corner of the bedroom, deep in thought.

His gaze remained focused on something else.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asks.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to make sure."

He nodded. She watched as he had an internal battle with himself. Deciding that she no longer wanted to fight, she pushed the covers off her body and walked towards him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her hips and kissed her stomach.

"I don't like fighting with you." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Because you know you're in the wrong?"

He chuckled. "That and because it reminds me of a time where arguing was the only form of communication I had with someone I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with." He lifts her shirt even higher. "I don't want that to happen to us."

"I can't promise that we won't argue; all couples do."

"I know."

"And sometimes you will be sleeping in the guest room. No amount of pouting will change that."

He smiled and kissed her flat stomach. "I know that too." He ran his hands up and down the sides of her waist. "You're so beautiful." She leaned forward so that her body was hovering his. "Your boobs look great, I forgot to mention that." She snorted and then gasped when he put a nipple in his mouth.

"Rick!"

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, breathless.

"No." She whispered.

"Good." He leaned back into his seat and brought her with him. He massaged her breasts with his hands as she placed gentle kisses of his face. He paused his ministrations. "I absolutely adore you." He said.

"You can stay for tonight, I guess." She giggled before he was carried onto the bed where Rick would show her exactly how much he loved her.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" He asked once he back was resting on the bed.

"Only about five times in the last two hours."

"Well I do and I'm sorry again."

"I know... But next time-"

"I know, I know." He cut her off.

"And I'll stab a bitch too." He stared at her in disbelief. "Right through their fucking skull." He wanted to laugh, but he also didn't want to be the first of her victims. "Understood?"

"Yes, dear." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

I really just wanted to write something cute inspired by this home posted on Tumblr /post/164147162929/35-million3-br-nyc/p

* * *

"'Chonne this house is incredible!" Sasha gushed as she examined Michonne's new living room space. "How could you afford this?"

"I know!" She exhaled. "And a lot of hard work and sacrifices." She finished, nodding her head as if trying to re-confirm that she made the right decision.

"Wait till Abe sees this. His flight should be landing tomorrow night." Sasha made herself at home and continued walking in an out of the empty rooms.

"Michonne smiled at herself. This had been her dream home ever since she moved into the city a couple months ago and it was finally hers, but as opposed to being filled with Carl and Rick's voice, it would be empty. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall and went on the hunt for Sasha./p

"There's even a guesthouse in here!" Sasha exclaimed. "Would you be renting this out or can I claim this place as my own?" Michonne laughed at Sasha's antics, knowing that she and her husband would be making frequent visits to New York City from here on out. "I'm serious, Michonne. This is amazing. I'm so happy for you." She said as she hugged her.

"Thanks, Sash." She replied with much less enthusiasm.

"Sasha quickly picked up on her mood. "You know he's happy for you too." Michonne stayed quiet. "He just wants you to be happy... Even if that means moving thousands of miles away from him and Carl."

"I know."

"We can all tell that he misses you though. He walks around like a sad puppy looking for his human." Michonne couldn't help but laugh at Sasha's imitation of a puppy. "It's really a miserable sight."

"I miss him too. A lot... So much so that I almost want to move back home, but I've worked too hard for this to turn back now."

"I know, girl." Sasha said.

"He hasn't called me." Michonne said. "Or left me a message or texted me or-"

"Have you called him?" Michonne once again stayed quiet. "You can't expect him to do everything when you up and left him. The ball's in your court now." Michonne sighed while Sasha checked her watch. "I gotta go check into my hotel. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." She agreed and hugged her friend goodbye.

"Call him." Sasha said sternly before shutting the door.

"Michonne plopped down on her one large sectional and looked at her phone. Rick's contact picture was a picture of him and her kissing on Halloween. They had dressed up as a couple: she a Playboy bunny and him, Hugh Hefner. She smiled at the memory and clicked on "message".

"Hi, it's me, Michonne."

"I know who this is." He responded.

"Oh! Okay..." She typed, taken aback. "I just wanted to let you know that I got the house - the one I showed you - and that tomorrow is when we're going to start moving everything in."

"That's great:) I'm really proud and happy for you."

"Michonne stared at her phone for a while before texting: "I miss you."

It seemed like Rick was taking forever to respond. She could see that he was typing, but thirty seconds in, she was feeling defeated. She put her phone down and walked out of the room. She waited another thirty seconds before coming back to her original seat.

"I miss you too. I wish you were here in bed with me every night. I wish you were here to talk to Carl about comic books and zombie movies, but you're not."

She waited a few beats and then opted to call him instead. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi." He drawled out.

"It's only for a year."

"I know."

"Will you come see me?" She whispered, almost shy.

"Do you want me to?" He asked and she swore that she could see his signature smirk.

"Always." She smiled back.

"With or without Carl?"

"Both."

"He laughed. God how she missed his laugh. It took all of her to not burst into tears at this moment. It's as if Rick sensed it too.

"Look 'Chonne, I know we haven't been dating for too long, but I can catch the next flight to New York if you need me there now."

"Okay."

"Okay you want me on the next flight or okay you catch my drift?"

"I want you on the next flight to New York."

"I'll see you in the morning then." He said and hung up. For the first time in a couple months, Michonne was extremely happy. She was in the city of her dreams and the man of her dreams was coming to visit her, she just hoped that she could get through this without falling apart. She texted him again.

"I can't wait to see you."

"And here I thought you were leaving because of me." She didn't respond. "That was a bad joke." He typed.

"I didn't leave because of you."

"I know."

"I really like you, it terrifies me how much I do especially since what happened with Mike."

After a brief pause, he responded. "You don't have to explain yourself, 'Chonne. I know what it's like to be betrayed by supposed you love."

She wiped away a stray tear that had landed on her cheek. "Get here soon."

"I'll be there before you know it ;). Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Another one in which Judith is theirs... and in which Michonne is lactating. It's weird, but I like it.

* * *

Their bodies had been intertwined for the better half of an hour. Michonne held Rick's face close to hers, but didn't kiss him. Their lips were as close as possible without touching; their breaths intermingling. "I wanna get married." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied. His eyes - like hers - were hooded. They had been drinking, a rare night off for the two new parents, but she was the only one that was drunk.

"I wanna take your last name and have all of your babies." She nuzzled her nose with his and he pulled her closer to him so that their chests were touching. He chuckled and slowly ground his body into hers, loving the feel of her core on his member. He hadn't gotten to touch her in over forty-five days, he was depraved. Despite the fact that it had been over forty-five days after she had given birth to their daughter, Judith, he felt more attracted to her. Her breasts were larger and her hips were wider. When he was younger he had dreamed of women like her and now he was in the presence of one - his own personal goddess.

She nodded her head and he didn't hesitate to dive for her left breast. Michonne grabbed a handful of his curls and applied more pressure, she wanted this as much as he did. Rick opened his mouth, using his tongue and his teeth to suck, nibble and bite the tender lobes. "Fuck!" She harshly whispered and he paused to look up at her. With her eyes still closed she muttered, "Don't stop."

Michonne's clit pounded in tune with her clit. She tried to grind herself harder against him, but it proved useless. He was too focused on his task at hand. He moved his head to her right breast and suckled hard. "Careful." She warned. He didn't listen. Rick's eyes were closed in concentration, he forgot that with enough pressure, she could start lactating. He found out too late as her breast started leaking. "Shit." She grumbled. She attempted to move herself, but only succeeded in switching them positions where she was on top and he had his back against the headboard.

She looked at him, embarrassed and shy for the first time in years. He titled his head to the side and chuckled. "Can't say I'm shocked." He chuckled and caressed her hips as he leaned in to kiss her again. Michonne was reluctant at first but with a little encouragement, she welcomed his tongue home. "Don't think about it too much." He breathed. "It's normal." He referred to her dripping breasts. "And sexy." He drawled.

She playfully rolled her eyes and explored his body. His hairy chest and legs aroused her even more.

"Do you want to keep sucking them?" She asked, playing with the hairs on his chest and not staring at him. He raised a brow and a plastered on a smug smile. "The milk is spoiled anyway." She tried explained.

"Does it get you off?" He interrupted. She finally looked at him. "Hmm?" He said, pinching one of her nipples and watching some of the milk come out.

She began to rock her core against his and lightly stroke his aching cock.

She whispered. "It feels good." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed each breast and then placed his focus to the right and continued was he was doing. Michonne was openly panting his name and she was grateful that Shane had gifted them his lake house as a wedding gift. This allowed her to be as loud as she wanted without fear that neighbours would hear. "Rick!" She cried holding onto his hair. "Oh fuck!" She breathed deeply into his hold.

Rick stared at her as her continued to suck and gently bite her nipples. He could smell her arousal, but challenged himself to get her off without the use of his fingers. "Yeah?" He teased. She didn't answer and he strategically stopped pleasing her.

Her eyes snapped open comedically. "Why'd you stop?" She breathed out. "Come back." She grabbed the back of his head - while he laughed - and forced him back to her chest. Instead of returning to the task at hand, he decided to take softly kneed and kiss her breasts. "Now is not the time for romance, Rick."

"What time is it then?" He challenged.

"To make me cum." She said, matter of factly.

His eyes darkened; she knew that he was fighting an internal battle with himself. "I don't think that's wise, darlin'."

"It's been over forty-five days." She started to whine. "I've missed you." She finished, grinding her hips back and forth. She could feel his erection through his briefs; she knew he wanted her too. "We could go slow, like our first time."

"Fuck that!" He scoffed. Their first time had been awkward as hell to say the least. They were eighteen and trying to figure out things on their own. Rick had cum too fast and Michonne had accidentally gotten the wrong lube. "That was the worst day of my life."

Michonne laughed alongside him. "It wasn't that bad... We've gotten better at it."

"Yeah." He said, staring into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned down to kiss him. "I want you." She whispered. She rocked her hips harder, forcing him to react predatorily. "I'll always want you."

Rick shifted beneath her and pulled his cock out from his boxers. He then pulled her thin blue panties to the side and entered her in one swift movement. Her core felt foreign yet familiar. They didn't move for a while; trying to get adjusted to each other again. Michonne finally started moving and Rick quickly followed. Their foreheads were stuck to one another as they rocked with each other. Michonne was moving painfully slow for Rick. He wanted her to move faster, but he also knew that she needed to be comfortable with him again.

Michonne groaned loudly and started to move faster. Rick held onto her hips, helping her. "Oh fuck!" He said, already knowing what was happening. He wasn't expecting it this early. "Shit!" He squeezed his eyes shut as Michonne bounced up and down on his dick. He felt her tighten around him and he nearly collapsed. "Fuck, Michonne!"

Rick's eyes were still shut, but he felt she switch in movements. She had returned to grinding on him to regain some control. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He said, almost angrily.

"Cum inside me then." She said into his ear, breathless.

That was all Rick needed to finish. He came inside her in three powerful thrusts and then relaxed. Michonne lay on top of him. She attempted to get up after a few moments, but he stopped her. "Where are you going? Your seat's right here." He said to her while she made her way to his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Michonne pushed their bedroom door open and nearly slammed it in Rick's face. "You've absolutely humiliated me tonight." She said as she walked further into their teal-coloured bedroom, a place where they had vowed to never argue.

"What are you talkin' about?" He replied as he walked over to the left side of the bed, his side of the bed.

She stared at him, un-moving for a beat before saying, "The comment you made earlier on tonight, about Mike Brown being a thief... You realise that, that could be me on the sidelines watching my child - our child - die right?" He said nothing. "You understand that what is going on to Black people in America can be compared to a genocide right? It might not be happening as quickly as some would like," She stressed, "But it's happening." She tiredly finished, holding onto her stomach for comfort. His eyes followed her hands, finally understanding the weight of his words.

"After everything I've told you, after everything I've experienced, you still decided that it was okay defend the cop, to say that he shouldn't have resisted. How do you resist when you have multiple officers holding you down and another pointing a gun at you? How do you resist when you're actually complying to what their asking? How Rick?" She didn't give him time to answer. Instead, she sat down on the light grey chaise in the corner of the room. Cold realisation hit her. "Oh my God, this is how you talk when I'm not around."

"No, it's not, I swear." He finally said.

"You swear!" She yelled. She titled her head at him and stood up. He moved to go and help her, but she glared at him. "Racism is always an accident, isn't it? It's always 'I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped.' No you meant to say what you said, Rick because you're a racist." It was his turn to glare at her. "You don't care that a mother lost her son last night because of his race, that Black children have to grow up in a world that thinks they're subhuman-"

"Stop." He said, clenching his jaw.

"Or what? What are you gonna do, Rick? You've already humiliated me and made me look like a fool. What else can you do?" She paused. "Oh wait, you've impregnated me." They were silent for a moment. "How are you gonna talk about race with your Black child when you've just proven that you don't care?" She asked him as tears threatened to fall.

"Is that who you think I am, a racist?" He set his watch down on the nightstand. "I've listened to everything you've ever told me about race and Blackness and I've even developed my own biases because of it and now, because I've said one thing which I acknowledge was wrong, you think that I'm a bigot? You've said worst things about white people than I could ever say about Black people, Chonne."

She laughed, but there was no humour in her tone. "Black people can't be racist towards white people, Rick, it doesn't work like that. You guys set the rules when you decided to civilize us; we don't believe we're the superior race." She wiped away a tear. He sighed, no longer able to defend himself.

"I need you to go." She said, wiping more tears. His head snapped up to look at her. "I'm really tired." He nodded as she sat on the other side of the bed. He walked out of the room and quietly shut it. He stood there for a few minutes before the sound of his wife's tears became too much.

For the next two weeks, Michonne went about her day alone and in a constant state of grief while Rick went about his. She didn't know where he went and hadn't contacted him since their last argument and truthfully, she didn't know if she was ready to do so. She sighed as she stirred her tea, the only thing that would help her put her mind at ease before bed. She missed him, but there were bigger things at stake here, including their unborn child. She rubbed her small belly and smiled. Rick had been so happy when he found out and immediately started picking up everything baby related. She remembered laughing when Daryl had said that Rick was in nesting phase. She teared up at the memory, wondering where he was right now and if he was okay.

Just as she was about to wipe her tears, her phone rang. "Hello?" She had picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hi, dear." Elaine Grimes said.

"Hi." Michonne replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

The older woman sighed before beginning her speech. "Now I know I'm probably the last person you wanna talk to, but that husband of yours has been drivin' me crazy." Michonne laughed. "Do you mind if I send him home tonight? I love him to bits, but I can't stand him right now. Even his daddy is tired of his presence and he's already senile." They laughed together before Michonne sighed.

"I don't know." She honestly replied.

"He loves you very much and he's been miserable here since you kicked him out. I know it's not my place to say this, but shouldn't you give him a chance to explain himself? You gave me one and gave his daddy god knows how many, but we're better people now because of you." Michonne wiped away a tear. "You deserve all the happiness in the world and so does Rick."

"Yeah."

"We're gonna drop him off tonight and leave you two to talk things through, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, see you later, dear."

"Okay, bye." She hung up and sighed into her hands. She was still angry with him, but his mother had made a point despite the fact that she hated giving people more chances than they deserved. She put her cup in the sink and walked upstairs where she decided that she would wait for him. As much as she was disappointed in him, she was glad he was finally coming home.

After a few hours of waiting, she decided to go back downstairs and see if Elaine had left her any messages. She was getting extremely anxious. Michonne sat on one of the chairs nestled beneath the marble island and unlocked her phone. She was desperate to know if he was coming home tonight, but her hope was quickly shattered when she read the message. Rick had gone out and she didn't know when he would be coming home.

"So much for missing me." She pouted as she set down her phone and made her way back up to their bedroom. She missed him more than she had thought she would, but she guessed that she had underestimated how quickly he could get over her. She walked into the on-suite bathroom and prepped herself for bed. First, she cleaned her face with an unscented baby soap and then she moisturized her skin with a night cream. She was damned if she was going to age prematurely. She wiped her face and then picked up her toothbrush.

When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was changing to bring life into the world. She was happy, but terrified at the same time. However, she didn't know if she was terrified because she would be doing it alone or because she was afraid of being a mad mother. She gently applied Shea butter on stomach and her thighs and entered the bedroom.

It was dimly lit and quiet, just as she had left it. She sighed and pulled back the covers. She attempted to sleep, but was kept awake with thoughts of Rick. She wanted him back home and in her arms. She wanted to work things through with him because she loved him with every fibre of her being. Michonne pushed the covers away from her body and started for the door when she heard the front door click.

Panic setting in, she froze. She heard footsteps making their way through the foyer, but as they progressed, they became muffled. They were getting closer. Michonne started breathing in and out, not understanding why she couldn't move to hide or to defend herself. "If die tonight she thought as the unknown body stood right in front of the door. She took one last deep breath and calmed herself just as they turned the knob.

Michonne's eyes immediately welled up upon seeing her husband's shaggy brown hair. It was a bit longer than she had remembered, but his nonetheless.

"Hey." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hi." She replied, relieved.

"My mom said I needed to come home." He chuckled. "Said I was drivin' her crazy with my moping." His face flushed in embarrassment. Michonne smiled at the comment she heard earlier on in the evening.

"I uh... Spent a lot of time thinkin' of what I said and realized that you were right - not that you're never not right - but that what I said was inappropriate and insensitive to you and to every person of colour... In the world basically." She didn't say anything so he took it as a sign to continue. "When we got together, I lived with this mindset that I was fine and that everyone else was just crazy. I didn't even think of our child-" He stopped, not wanting to think of his unborn child being murdered. "There's no excuse for that." He paused again. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes.

Michonne continued to stare at him until her vision blurred with tears and he all but ran to envelop her in his arms. He inhaled her scent and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, having missed seeing her everyday and touching her as well. "I can't live without you." He started. "I love you." He finished while Michonne wept into his collar. "I'm sorry."

They stood there for what seemed like hours with Rick holding onto her tightly and rocking her. He couldn't let go, even when Michonne gently nudged him towards their bed. She sat down on her side of the bed and watched as he removed his clothes until he was clad in nothing but his boxers. She smiled a small smile as he pulled back the covers.

He immediately wrapped his body around hers, not wanting to be away from it and their unborn child. "I love you." He said again, repeating every so often like a mantra.

"Get some rest, Rick." She whispered after the sixth 'I love you'. "It's late."

"Will you stay?" He looked into her eyes, scared.

She shifted her body to face him. "Yes."

"Forever?" She asked. When she didn't reply he sniffed and buried his head in her shoulder. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He nodded. "I'll stay with you tonight."

"Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

The Argument Pt. 2

* * *

Rick woke up alone. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the washroom to get ready for the day. He assumed that Michonne had already left for work so he went about his morning like he had for the last couple of weeks. Maybe he would go to work today, he thought encouragingly.

He picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth, last night's discussion filling his mind. He had apologized, but he wasn't sure that she had forgiven him, especially since this wasn'jt a topic one could sweep under the rug and forget about. He finished brushing his teeth and sighed. He didn't even want to shower today, he didn't even want to do anything today so he crawled back into bed and went back to sleep

...

When Michonne returned from work it was still bright out; the Georgia Sun was hitting the back of her neck. She quickly made her way into the house, hoping that the air conditioning was still on full blast - she loved the cold and her recent hot flashes were not helping. "Pregnancy." She muttered.

She took off her shoes and noticed that Rick's boots were still there. She squinted her eyes in confusion and made her way up the stairs, but stopped in her tracks when she saw his head peeking above the comforter. She pushed the door and walked over to his side of the bed. He was sleeping, but the frown on his face indicated that he was not sleeping well.

"Rick." She said as she shook him. "Wake up." He didn't move. "Wake up!" She said louder. He opened his eyes and sat up. "What are you doing? Did you go to work today?"

He moved the comforter and sat up. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked miserable.

"What are you still doing here?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight! Did you go to work today?" She wasn't impressed with him or his odd behaviour.

"I took a leave of absence."

"A leave of absence?" She said, annoyed. "For what reason?" He shrugged and she sighed angrily. "You don't get to play the victim, Rick. You said what you said, now own up to it and find a way to do better and be better." She stormed out of the room.

Rick sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt absolutely awful and absolutely lonely. He hated when they fought because he would find himself reverting back to his old self, the one that didn't care about anything or anyone. "Michonne?" He whispered.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth again and showered. Once out, he put on a pair of boxers and went downstairs.

He found her in the kitchen, aggressively chopping celery. "You're going back to work tomorrow." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay." He said.

"You're gonna get your head out of your ass."

He nodded, but she couldn't see.

This time she turned around, knife in hand. "And if I ever hear you say what you said? I'll make sure it's the last thing you say." She turned around and continued to chop the vegetables for her stew.

"Michonne-"

"This is a promise I'm willing to keep, Rick. Don't test me." He shut his mouth and sighed. Instead he approached her and wrapped his arms around her small stomach - where their growing child was currently residing. He kissed her shoulder lovingly and inhaled her scent. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to be close to you right now."

"Hmph."

"I know what I said was wrong." She turned to face him. "Really wrong." She turned back to the cutting board. "And I could spend the rest of my life making up for it, but I don't know what else to say aside from 'I'm sorry.' I am ashamed of myself and I am sorry, babe." He kissed her neck again. "I am." He kissed her lips. They partook in a tango, his tongue leading hers where he wanted it to go, where he hoped this would go, but he hoped too soon.

"I'm still mad at you." She said, pulled apart her lips away from his.

"I know."

"I dont know when I'll be able to forgive you."

"I know."

"I don't want to have to leave you because of this."

"And you won't have to, I'll do better."

"I know." She said, throwing all of the celery and onions in the pot with Rick's hands wrapped around her waist.


	14. Chapter 14

I love French Bulldogs, they're absolutely adorable

* * *

"Michonne we gotta go." He said, exasperated.

"I can't." She responded.

"We've been here for hours, they're about to close up shop."

"Rick I can't, not without him." She replied.

They had been at the animal shelter for three hours now. Michonne had insisted they visit the dogs there because they had nothing else to do for the day. He had agreed because he loved dogs, but now he was regretting it because his girlfriend would not let go of the French bulldog pup she had met earlier on in the day.

"Michonne!" He said in his cop voice, hoping it would knock her out of whatever trance she was in. He was wrong. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he knew that he was done for.

"I can't." She began to cry. The Frenchie started licking her face, unaware that she was crying because of it. "I can't just leave him here, I can't!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're gonna have to put it back in its cage, we can't take it with us."

"Why not?" She asked him. "We have space. We don't have hectic schedules, we both work days, we-"

"Babe-"

"We can take care of him, Rick." She whined. "We can."

He sighed, he was losing this battle. "How do you know it's a he and not a she?"

"Because I picked him up and saw." She said showing her boyfriend the dog's privates. Rick turned away, slightly disturbed by what she had just done.

He sighed and she knew he had conceded. "Well hurry up then, they're closin' up."

She kissed him and practically ran to the front desk. How he had managed to find a woman who got everything she wanted from him was a mystery... However, it was one he had no desire to solve.

He followed her to the receptionist's desk and watched as she quickly filled out the paperwork. The young woman gave her a small body leash as a gift and Michonne hugged her before tying it up around the body of their new and permanent house guest.

She laughed as he attempted to run out of the door and Rick couldn't help but smile at the sight. _Maybe this won't be so bad_ , he thought.

When they got into his truck, the dog was seated on her lap. He had made himself comfortable and slept all the way back to King's County.

"Wait till Carl sees him, he'll be so excited." She said as she petted her new friend softly. "Then I'll be the coolest person he knows." She mumbled to herself.

Rick tried to stop himself from laughing, but his grin gave it away.

"You should also probably tell him how much you cried for him." He chuckled.

"Yeah, right!" She screamed, startling her furry companion out of his sleep.

"What was that all about back there anyway?" He asked, referring to her near tantrum.

"I don't know. I couldn't control myself." She admitted honestly. "I saw him and knew he was the one for me and I didn't want to let him go."

He paused. "Is that the same reaction you felt before you told me you loved me the first time?"

She shifted her body so that she was facing him. "My aren't you cocky?" He laughed loudly. "I don't remember crying, but I do remember other things." She caressed his thigh. "Things that a lady shouldn't talk about in public."

"So you're a lady now?"

She clutched her invisible pearls and gasped. "Why I never!"

The corners of his eyes crinkled. The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence with the occasional whimper from their new resident.

When they entered the home, Michonne set up her new baby's bed before gently placing him in it. She then walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She took a sip and closed her eyes.

"What are you thinkin' about?" He asked when he joined her a few moments later.

"How you basically let me get away with murder." He rolled his eyes. "I've decided to name him Simon."

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"Because it's cute and he's cute."

He laughed this time.

She took another sip and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay with this? With him?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'll get used to him soon enough."

"We're his parents now." She said with glee.

"Does this mean we have two kids now?" She smirked. "Because there's only so much poo I can handle, and I've seen quite enough to last me a lifetime."

She approached him and kissed him. It started off with a peck but then he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back for air and quickly put her glass in the sink. "Thank you." She whispered between his lips. He used the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth where it was greedily welcomed.

He moaned and rocked his hips into her lower stomach. "What's it gonna take gonna do to repay me?"

"Anything you want, _daddy_." She replied in her bedroom voice.

He pulled her in for another kiss and whispered, "Get on your knees."

Michonne slowly sunk down Rick's body. He watched as she made herself comfortable, eye level with his crotch. She waited patiently for his next command. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground at their own speed.

"Am I gonna have to ask you?" He asked, his voice hardened by desire. She shook her head and he smirked. She kissed him through his boxers, leaving a clear and evident wet mark. She heard him inhale deeply when she pulled the restricting material down. As she was about to take him in her mouth, he stopped her. "Are you gonna to be a good girl from here on out?"

"What?" She asked.

"Are you gonna bring another pet into the house? Are you gonna listen to me when I say no?"

She blushed, embarrassed for being caught off guard. "Yes."

"Yes what?" He asked her, lifting her chin.

"Yes, daddy."

"Good girl."

He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to open her mouth. He breathed a deep sigh when he felt her mouth on his cock. It wasn't like she did this once in a while, it was just that she seemed to put in extra effort when he let her do as she pleased - which was more often than he would like to admit.

Michonne kept her doe eyes locked to Rick's and her hands on his thighs. She bobbed her head forwards and backwards, wanting to get every inch of his dick in her mouth (sometimes at once). She lifted his dick up with her left hand and started sucking and kissing his balls. She knew his weak spot, but he wasn't going to let her finish the job the way she wanted. After a few minutes of teasing, he grabbed a handful of her hair and slowly started pumping in and out of her mouth. He wanted to make her understand who was in charge. She moaned when he started moving faster and the sound made his dizzy. He was close.

He pulled out and rubbed his dick with his free hand. "Are you gonna be a good girl and swallow?"

She nodded and he lightly tapped her face. "Yes, daddy." She replied.

He brought his cock back to her mouth and started pumping excruciatingly slowly. Michonne took the hint and relaxed her jaw. He came in her mouth immediately and not because he wanted to. Michonne coughed, caught by surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her nose runny."

"Your damn dog licked my foot and scared the shit out of me."

Michonne tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't. She laughed out loud, the sound momentarily scaring Simon. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." She said, laughing in his face.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded, pushing her hand away and zipping up his pants.

...

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"Am I goin' crazy or are there two French bulldogs sleeping in the living room?" Rick asked Michonne who had just come out of the on-suite bathroom. He was sitting on the bed, she pretended to not hear him. "Chonne, did _we_ not talk about this?"

"You said pets, this is a friend. Her name is Frida." He looked at her incredulously. "Like Frida Kahlo."

"I don't care what her name is, she's goin' back wherever she came from. We can't have anymore animals."

"She's the last one, I promise." She walked to the drawers and let her towel fall down. She searched through pyjamas in her nakedness, an act Rick had not missed. "He was alone and they don't do well alone so I thought how about another?"

"You should have never gotten the first." He said, angrily.

"So they could both be euthanized because they're homeless? No, thank you, Rick. She stays."

"Says who? This is my house, I pay the bills, and-"

"In case you've forgotten this is actually my house - it's under my name - and we both pay bills and take care of Carl." He stared at her knowing he would be losing his second argument of the week. "Besides, you love Simon." She said as she put on one of his t-shirts.

"I don't love him." He scoffed.

"Yes, you do. I see you with him. You put food in his bowl every morning and watch him eat it all."

"Because he's so skinny, I don't want him to starve." She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's besides the point, 'Chonne. I said no more pets and you went and got another dog anyway."

Michonne put on a comfortable pair of understand and made her way to her man. "No, Michonne." She sat down on top of him anyway.

"I'm not doing anything." She giggled.

"It's not funny."

"No, you're right, it's not." He looked at her, suspicious. "And I'm sorry." She gently kissed his lips. He resisted at first, but then she ground her hips and he instinctively reached out for more.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why must you disrupt my peace?" He whined as his hands reached for her ass.

"Because it's my job, babe." She said between kisses. "Simon is staying and so does Frida." She got up from his lap and walked into the walk-in closet. He followed her, watching her ass jiggle with every move she made.

"And whatever happened to listenin' when I said no?"

"Richard, aid no to leasing out our old apartment instead of selling it, remember that?" She said as she hung up some clean clothes. "And you also said no to going out on a blind date with me in college, _and_ you also said no to-"

"Alright."

"I love my babies, please take care of them like you do me." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He groaned audibly which lead to two little figures come running into the room and charging and at him. Frida was the same colour as Simon but even smaller. "Alright, let's get you some food you look like you need it."

Rick could hear Michonne laughing as he walked out of the bedroom with their children in tow.


	15. Chapter 15

In which Michonne has to leave Carl for a conference... I know nothing of the Atlanta airport, please don't mention that bit

* * *

"You're leaving again?" Three year-old Carl asked as he stood at his parents' bedroom door.

Michonne looked up to see her step-son still in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pyjamas and socks. "Only for two days this time." Michonne replied dramatically as she stuffed her heels into her small suitcase.

"But you're taking a lot of clothes." He whined loudly.

"Because I have to dress up, babe."

Tears threatened to fall down Carl's face. His big brown eyes were misty and Michonne stopped all her efforts to close her suitcase. She motioned for her buddy to come to her; she was sitting crossed legged on the floor and he walked up to her so they could be face to face.

"I always come back don't I?" She asked him while rubbing his back. He nodded. "You think I'd leave you here with your daddy alone?" He shook his head. "So why the tears?"

"I don't want you to go." He finally cried.

Michonne thought she would have been used to this by now. Every time she left for another city for work, Carl would make a big deal out of it for the first few hours, but then forget that she had even left by the end of the day. She could be leaving for South Africa for two weeks and Carl would think that she was in the next room working. She thanked God for his short-term memory.

She wiped his tears with the hem of her bright yellow dress. "You wanna come to the airport with me?" She asked, hoping to cheer him up. He nodded his head again. "Go brush your teeth and put your shoes on." She patted his bum and he skeptically made his way to his bathroom while Michonne attempted to close her suitcase again.

"What was that about?" Rick asked as he stepped out of their on-suite bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"He's coming to the airport with us; he couldn't bare to see me go." She said as she attempted to shut her suitcase once again.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose with his left digits. "You gotta stop entertainin' this."

"He's my baby." She said, matter-of-factly.

"He can't be getting attached to you like this, he's starting school soon. He knows better."

She snorted in response. "So do you and that's why we're still here." She looked at him.

"No. We're here because you decided to pack last minute." He retorted.

"And you wanted a 'proper goodbye'." She said while doing air quotes.

"It's tradition." He corrected.

"It's time consuming."

Rick walked to one of the drawers in the bedroom and dropped his towel. His naked back faced Michonne as he spoke. "You mean to tell me that me takin' the time to pleasure my wife is time consumin'?" He finished as he put on a pair of purple boxer-briefs. He sprayed some cologne and was facing her now, the bulge in his pants was visible.

"No, but yes." She faltered.

He started walking towards her and she tried to look away. "So me wantin' you to feel stress free and happy before your flight is slowin' you down?" She just stared at him. "You don't like it when I fuck you till the cows come home or when I play with your-"

"Carl's in the next room, Rick." She loudly whispered.

"He's three." He started as he lifted her up to stand before him. "He doesn't know what we're doin' in here." He finished, bringing her body flush with his.

"What if he walks in?" She asked as she felt him stir and quickly glanced at the bedroom door.

"I bet you five bucks he's still tryin' to put toothpaste on his toothbrush." He said.

"Don't make fun of him, he's little." She giggled.

"You really don't like it?" He asked, nuzzling her neck and leaving a trail of wet kisses, already knowing the answer.

"I never said that." She said as her hands made their way up to his neck. "I just said it was time consuming." She went to kiss him but he had other plans in mind. He pushed her backwards onto their bed and lifted up her dress.

"I like this dress." He said as he slowly pealed off her underwear. "I like this more." Michonne waited impatiently for what was to come. Rick raised an eyebrow?

"Rick."

"Yes?" He asked, amused.

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up so that she was but a few inches away from his face. "Hurry up!" She kissed him hard and dragged him back onto the mattress with her. He didn't ask for permission before plunging his tongue between her lips. His hands made fast work of his boxer-briefs, but he gave up once his member was out; it was all he needed anyway.

"Well I don't wanna waste anymore of your time." He teased, rubbing his cock up and down her pussy. Michonne's eyes rolled back and Rick took that as a sign to do whatever he wanted. He pushed into her in one swift move. He stood motionless for a few seconds. First, to let her adjust and second, to decide whether he would make her suffer by going painfully slow. He decided against the latter when he felt her fingers nearing his ass.

"No." He gently moved her hand. He knew that if she made it to her goal point, he would be a goner.

"Yes." She whispered as she moved against him. She attempted to place her fingers on his ass again, but he pinned them above her head with his right hand and then shifted them both so that her thighs were laying directly above his.

"No." He said as he thrust into her hard; his left hand went to her neck. He pumped in and out of her hard and fast while she tried her best not to scream aloud. Rick kissed her open mouth again and she latched onto his bottom lip for dear life. "You like that?" He grunted and she nodded. "What was that?"

"Yes!" She cried out between two thrusts. Rick's hand went up to her mouth and he stuck his thumb in it. She sucked on his tongue with fervour which made him lose his tempo. He slowed downed as he watched the love of his life suck his thumb like his dick through hooded eyes. He moaned aloud at the sensation - he could feel every swirl of her tongue on his finger - and nearly came. He felt her tighten around him.

Rick heard the tap in the main floor bathroom, Carl had finished brushing his teeth. He speed up his movements - every thrust making her moan. "We gotta cut this short, babe, I can hear him."

She laughed, but it was mixed in with a moan. "I told you."

He let go of her wrists and grabbed her waist. He used her body to keep her where he wanted her, his thrusts hitting her g-spot harder and harder.

"Oh fuck!" She whispered on repeat. He moved one of his hands to her clit, knowing that her orgasm would trigger his. He rubbed her clit quickly, wanting a reaction more than anything else. Within a few minutes, he could feel her pulsing around him. "Oh, fuck, Rick." She said as an orgasm rippled through her core.

"Yeah?" He breathed out in her ear, he was working on his own release.

"Cum inside me." He didn't say a word. "Cum inside me, please."

He looked into her eyes. "Yeah?"

She nodded. He pumped into furiously a half a dozen times before filling her up. The couple stayed glued to one another until the water tap shut off. Michonne rolled over to her stomach and Rick smacked her ass.

"You should get cleaned up." He said.

"Shut up." She giggled.

"I love you." He kissed the spot he had just slapped.

"That's right, kiss my ass."

He slapped her ass again and walked to the dresser where he had left the towel. "Keep talkin' and you're not making it to whatever meeting you have."

She laughed, causing the bed to shake a little.

The two stayed quiet for a few moments, wondering where Carl was and what he was doing. They couldn't hear his footsteps so they assumed that he had gotten momentarily distracted.

"Are you still on birth control?" He asked awkwardly. He hadn't felt this awkward since the first time they met two years ago.

"No." She said, turning her back to look at him. His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh!" They usually didn't use a condom, but Rick never finished inside her for fear of getting her pregnant. He wanted to respect her wishes to wait until she was ready.

"I want this." She said, distracting him from his own thoughts. He was like Carl in that way, always getting lost in his own mind. "I want Carl to have a little sister or brother." He said nothing. Instead, he approached her with the towel and wiped off the liquid that had seeped out of her. She looked at him tentatively, wondering when he would say something.

"Okay." He said after a few moments.

"Okay?" She repeated.

"You want me to be your baby daddy, okay." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You need to stop hanging around Sasha, Rick."

"No, she's teachin' me things. I'm starting to get all your references." He lifted her up from the bed and gently planted her on the ground.

She giggled as she smoothed down her dress. "Whatever."

Carl appeared in the room just in time, with his shoes in tow. He hadn't removed his pyjamas, but had instead added a coat and a hat.

"Carl it's hot outside, take your hat off." Rick said as he zipped up his pants.

"Mommy, I'm ready." He said, ignoring his father which prompted Rick to roll his eyes.

"That you are, baby." Michonne finally shut her suitcase and lifted it so it stood on its wheels. "Aren't you hot in that hat?" He shook his head. "Well then, let's get going." He wrapped his arms around her legs, not wanting to be away from her.

"Carl." His father said sternly. Michonne glared at Rick and he backed down.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you some snacks for the ride there." She made her way to the door with Carl in tow. "Rick can you grab my bag please?"

Rick rolled his eyes again. "Sure, 'Chonne."

"Thanks, babe."

Rick couldn't be mad at the fact that Carl had latched onto Michonne the moment they met. She was a good influence on him - and much to his dismay - his best friend. After Lori left, he didn't know how he was going to handle raising a child on his own and being a Sheriff.

"We're going to be late, daddy!" Carl yelled from downstairs.

Rick rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife's suitcase.

...

The trip to the airport had been a smooth one - that is - until Carl saw planes. He immediately started crying and nothing could console him. Rick opted to ignore him for the time being because he would have to deal with it the entire ride home.

"Carl, we talked about this already." Michonne pleaded. She hated seeing Carl cry, it usually made her cry.

"I don't want you to go!" He whaled in his booster seat.

"Carl." Rick said sternly, for the second time today.

"No Mommy!" He cried.

They had stationed themselves in a parking lot close to the Atlanta international airport drop-off entrance, but had not been able to get out due to Carl's consistent crying.

"I have to go, babe." She said.

"No!" He screamed.

Rick and Michonne stared at each other before turning back to Carl. It was as if they both knew what they needed to do.

Carl stared at them with tears in his eyes, not knowing what they were thinking or going to do.

Michonne unbuckled her seatbelt and Carl immediately reached out to her. He was obviously prevented from doing so from the seatbelt, which caused him to cry even harder. Rick followed suit and exited the vehicle. Carl turned his head to look at his father who was standing right outside the back door; he calmed down a bit at the sight.

Michonne discreetly made her way to the trunk while Rick focused on getting Carl out of his booster seat. The duo shut the doors at the same time to prevent him from focusing on the other parent.

"Wanna go see the planes, buddy?" Rick asked while drying his son's tears. Carl nodded in the affirmative and the two made their way to the entrance, followed by Michonne who immediately regretted she brought so many articles of clothing.

Once Rick and Carl had entered, he was too occupied on the amount of people and the noise to realize that Michonne had walked in the opposite direction, to check her bag.

"Let's go see how they take off!" Rick said. He walked them to the large windows to distract Carl. He could see his wife rushing herself and he couldn't help but chuckle. Perhaps he did make her late.

"Daddy that plane is blue!" He quietly noted.

"It is, isn't it!" His plan was working, Carl was momentarily distracted.

After a few minutes, Michonne was making her way towards the two and Rick was preparing himself for another tantrum.

"Hi, baby." Michonne whispered.

"Hey." Rick responded.

"Not you, Rick." She said as he rolled his eyes. Carl turned to face her slowly. She could tell that he was still upset. "You wanna give me a hug goodbye?" He nodded and she placed him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled into her neck. "Are you gonna be a good boy for daddy?" He nodded. "And you're gonna help him around the house like you help mommy?" He nodded again. "Good." She kissed him and rubbed his back.

Rick's eyes filled with tears, but he fought them. He didn't want to make it seem like Carl got his emotional habits from him, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"Are you okay over there?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"What? Yeah!" He coughed.

"Seemed to me like you were getting a little emotional." She giggled.

"Well you're wrong."

"Okay." She said, gently backing off.

"This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Chicago. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you." The announcer interrupted, much to Rick and Carl's chagrin.

"I better get going soon." She kissed Carl a couple more times before moving onto Rick. Neither seemed to want to let her go, but she forced it to happen. "Take him before I change my mind and get fired." They both laughed.

"I'll see you soon." Rick said, kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said as she walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

The Argument Pt. 3 - because it needs a conclusion... kind of

* * *

"Are you going to work today?" Michonne asked as she put on a pair of underwear.

"Yeah..." He said, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Rick."

"I am... I just don't want to move right now, I want to enjoy the view."

She rolled her eyes playfully and walked into the bathroom. "Kiss my ass." She shut the door.

"Anytime, any place."

"Get up and get ready already." She yelled through the door. Rick groaned as he got up, he had made her a promise last night and he was going to make sure to see it through. "You have twenty minutes."

"I'm up, I'm up." He shuffled throughout the room, sniffing clothes along the way. Being at his mother's house had guaranteed a hot meal three times a day, but not fresh clothing. He made a face when he smelled his gym shirt and threw it in the hamper. "Uh..." He said aloud and just as Michonne was coming out of the bathroom fresh faced and clothed.

"Uh what?" She eyed him, annoyed.

"I don't have anything to wear." He said sheepishly.

"And who's fault is that?" She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, it was his own fault. "I guess I'll just wear what I wore last night."

"And stink up the whole office? Go in the closet, you have clothes there."

"But they're too dressy for dress-down Friday." He whined.

"Shut up, Rick." She laughed. She hadn't laughed in a while and he hadn't seen her smile at him in what felt like years. "Get dressed." She tried to swat him as he walked by, but he grabbed her arm.

"Too slow." He said as he pulled her towards him, their bodies now parallel to one another.

"We don't have time for this." She said, breathlessly.

"So you do still like me?" He said, cupping her face.

"Of course I do, what would make you think otherwise?" After a few moments of silence she scoffed. "Let go, Rick."

"Never." He leaned in and kissed her hard. Michonne didn't want to moan, but she couldn't help it, she missed him - her body missed him - and she wanted more, but they really didn't have time.

"Rick." She tried to pull away, but he pushed her towards the wall adjacent to their bed.

"Yes?" He answered lowly.

"We don't have time."

"We have twenty minutes."

"No, you have twenty minutes."

"Okay, I have twenty minutes." He smirked.

"Stop it, right now. I have to go." She tried to move, but Rick had trapped her. "Rick, I'm serious."

"So am I." He nuzzled her neck. "I've missed you."

"So I've heard." He chuckled into her neck, which caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. "What are you doing?" She asked as he untucked her white blouse from her navy blue dress pants.

"I don't want your blouse to get wrinkly." He unzipped her pants and let his right hand travel down a familiar and missed path. She closed her eyes involuntarily when his middle finger made contact with her clit. "Did you miss me?" Michonne remained quiet and he stopped moving. Her eyes flew open only to see his face directly in front of hers. "Did you miss me?" He posed again.

"Yes." Her voice broke, tears threatening to fall. She didn't understand why she was getting emotional, but she could blame it on pregnancy hormones if he ever dared to bring it up again. In all honesty, she was tired of arguing and thinking of what was said. She wanted to go back to their normal, but knew that this was only the beginning, that Rick would continue have racist thoughts about Black people and that she and her child would bare the brunt of it, until he unlearned these conditioned behaviours. She sighed and Rick kissed her forehead. She knew he knew what she was thinking.

"Do you want me to stop?" He had never uttered those words before, but he was willing to do just about anything to prove to her that he wanted to be a better man.

"No." She said and a slow smile crept on his face as she looked away, annoyed at him, but for another reason altogether. "Alright, get it over with, no need to be cocky." She tried to keep a straight face, but failed and laughed.

"Well now that I have your permission, would you mind lying down?"

"You have fifteen minutes, Grimes, not all night."

"Alrighty then." He lifted her face to kiss her again. It was slow at first, but as his hands moved deeper in her core, so did his tongue. Michonne could barely keep quiet, Rick's hand was driving her insane. He added his right ring finger to ensure a fast climax. He loved watching his wife; the glazed over look she had after an orgasm would have him feeling super human.

"Oh my god." She panted.

"I'm just getting started." He said, in a devilishly low voice.

"I'm gonna be late for work." She tried - and failed - to say.

"What if we-" He said as he lifted her up and made his way towards their bed. "Stay home today?" He knew he was testing the waters, but it didn't hurt to try. To make up for lost time. And so that I can apologize properly."

"I can't-"

"You can." He said, interrupting her. He played with one of her stray dreadlocks and before she could protest, kissed her hard. They were caught in a tongue fight for the better half of five minutes before they pulled away for air. Michonne touched her forehead with his and closed her eyes. "I want us to spend the day together to talk - well you talk and I listen. I don't ever want to be in that situation again. I want us to be on the same page, always, and I want to be a better person for you and our baby."

"You said that before." She said, with her eyes closed.

"And it's the truth." He said, lying her down on the bed. She finally opened her eyes to look up to him. "I don't know how many times I can apologize - knowing that it still won't be enough - but I want you to know that I am trying. I don't want to blame it on small town mentality, but it's not easy."

"I know."

"I grew up here and everyone I knew - aside from a family - was white. We all believed in respecting authorities, even when we knew they were wrong. No one ever said anything."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Michonne, I'm being serious. Shit's embarrassing."

"I know."

He stared at her for a while longer. "Stay home today... Please?"

She sighed. "Fine, but tomorrow you're going to work or I swear to God, I'm sending you back to your mother's place." She turned to take off her pants, but Rick wouldn't budge.

"She said I wasn't allowed to come back unless I brought you with me." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "She also said that she would feed me to the pigs if she caught wind that I had pissed you off again." Michonne laughed despite herself. "She loves you more than me and I can't be mad at her for that. You've made me into a better person."

"You're such a shit talker." She said before he kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Rick pulled back the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle themed shower curtain and motioned for Michonne to step in.

"Last time I stepped in, I got all the cold water!" She protested.

"No, I stepped in first the last time." He responded.

"I'm not going in there first, Rick." She said.

"Well then you're not showering." He shrugged. Eugene had strict rules about water consumption in the house, he didn't like anyone who didn't live there to shower unless they were showering with their significant other. What the difference was, no one knew but no one was also willing to argue with a guy who let you live in his house for dirt cheap during your last year of college.

"What if we play rock, paper, scissors? That way it's fair and square."

"No."

"Come on!"

"Get in, 'Chonne." He tapped her sculpted butt a couple times to entice her, but she didn't budge.

From the security of his bedroom, Abraham and Sasha laughed at the arguing couple. Sasha had her small arm wrapped around Abraham's torso. They too knew all too well the fear of the first spurts of the shower head.

"Rock, paper-" She said, shaking her hand up and down.

"Michonne, seriously." He sounded annoyed.

"Rock, paper-" She interrupted him.

"Scissors." He finished, making the sign of scissors.

"Scissors beats paper." He said smugly. "Now get in."

"What about best two out of three?" She tried to say.

"No. Now get in." He said as he removed the remainder of his clothes.

"But it's so cold, Rick." She whined, hoping her buy her a little time.

"The faster you get through with it, the warmer you'll get."

She continued to grumble even after her baby blue shower cap was on. Sasha had bought one for the two of them for which she was grateful. Rick laughed every time she put it on, citing it as an unnecessary accessory, but found it cute anyway. "Shut up." She said.

She turned the faucet on and waited a few seconds before pressing down on the circular button that would lead her to her doom. Rick stood behind her, holding her close, and ready to shield himself with her body in case she pulled something.

"Calm down, I can't go anywhere."

"You can duck!" He replied and she rolled her eyes again.

She pushed the button to shower and Rick immediately pulled her to him, her high-pitched screams filling the entire bathroom. Rick was trying his damnedest not to laugh, but he could hear his other roommate's loud laugh. He knew they were listening, they were always listening to what Michonne said or did, she was a wild card and they loved her. After a few seconds he let go of her and her screaming stopped.

"I can't believe you!" She painted. "My nipples are colder than a Klondike bar." He laughed aloud at this. "Why, Jesus?" She whined as she scooted away from the water.

"Calm down, it's over now, see." He said as he felt the water. "It's hot."

"Don't tell me to calm down; you betrayed me. You're Judas!" She said turning around and poking her finger into his chest. He continued to laugh as Michonne hit his chest with her small fingers.

"If you keep that up, you'll break a nail." She immediately stopped, but she was still breathing heavily. "Don't look at me like that."

"I hate you, Judas."

"I love you." He said as he grabbed to shower gel bottle.


	18. Chapter 18

Rick Grimes, clad in a dark blue long sleeve button-down shirt, dark blue jeans, and boots, patiently waited at the bar for his date to arrive. He had no idea who she was, what she did for a living, and what she looked like and it was making his nervous.

"First date?" The bartender - who was cleaning some glasses - asked him.

"Blind date." He corrected.

"Even better." The bartender said and they shared a laugh. "Here, on the house." He said, passing Rick a shot of tequila.

"Thanks." Rick replied as he downed the drink. He made a face, he wasn't expecting it to be this strong. He coughed a few times, his face turning bright red.

"For luck." The bartender said as he walked away from Rick and towards his other customers. Rick took a deep breath to calm himself down, despite it being a blind date, he didn't want to look like he was having an allergic reaction.

…

Michonne got out of her Uber, she was a few minutes late, but here nonetheless. She wasn't expecting much from her date with the infamous Rick Grimes. She took out her neutral pink lipstick from her coat pocket and applied another coat before entering the restaurant.

...

Rick frowned when he saw her enter the restaurant and almost scowled when she made eye contact with him. _I'm gonna kill Shane when I see him_. He thought. He didn't date girls like Michonne; girls who thought that they were better than others because they came from money. He beckoned for the bartender to give him another shot.

"Already?" The bartender chuckled.

"I'm gonna need it." He said dryly. The bartender raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Instead, he grabbed a larger glass started to make it a double. He stopped pouring when he saw the woman who was approaching the bar.

"Hi, Rick." She said with as much calm as she could muster.

"Hey." He said, glaring at the bartender, telepathically telling him to hurry up with his drink.

"Should we get to our table?" She asked him, adjusting the strap of her light pink purse on her shoulder.

He threw some cash on the counter and turned to face her. "Lead the way." He said sarcastically. If Michonne had caught his sarcasm, she didn't make a point to bring it up which both annoyed and impressed Rick seeing as she was always complaining about one thing or another, especially about her hair. _It does look nice though_ , he thought as she made her way to the front of the house. Rick watched as she walked with poise and grace, _probably from her years as a pageant princess_ , he thought with a roll of his eyes. He took a sip of his drink when they arrived at their temporary destination.

"Excuse me?" She asked one of the hostesses. "We have a reservation for two tonight."

The waitress looked flustered. "Okay, I'll be right back!" She said, running off.

"It seems busy tonight." She said to no one in particular. The restaurant was, indeed, packed. The majority of the tables were filled with older couples and girlfriends. The restaurant's ambiance made her feel at ease and out of place. The latter because she was on a date with a man she didn't know, but had heard a lot of. She wondered what he thought of her, probably not anything good seeing as it was Lori who had set the date up. _God, I hate her sometimes._ She frowned a bit before regaining her composure however, Rick had noted the brief emotion and clenched his jaw. Michonne sighed a small sigh.

"Does that bother you?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.

She looked up to him, confused. Her doe eyes pouring into his blue ones in question. "No, why?"

"Never mind." He quickly said, unable to find the words to properly respond to her. Her eyes lingered on his until the hostess came back to the front of the house.

"Follow me!" She said more confidently to Michonne who, once again, smiled back at her. Rick downed the rest of his drink and left it on one of the dirty tables.

"Here we are." The blonde said putting two menus on the table. "Your waiter will be right with you; have a good night!" She finished as she walked away, leaving the awkward duo behind.

Michonne removed her dark brown Burberry coat and placed it on the seat next to her. Rick tried not to ogle at the figure before him, but he couldn't help it. Apparently, neither could the men around her. Her strapless red dress hugged her curves perfectly, and the puffed sleeves - or what Rick thought to be sleeves - made her already small frame smaller to the eye. She sat down and he almost regretted not getting up and pulling her chair out for her.

She opened her menu. "I think this will be an interesting evening, Mr. Grimes."


	19. Chapter 19

Michonne gently rubbed her belly while Rick read from an obnoxiously large baby book. They were sitting on their New Temper-Punic bed - Michonne's suggestion - and deciding what they were going to name their not so little peanut.

"What about Naveah if it's a girl?" Rick asked as he paused on the page with name.

Michonne visibly recoiled. "I hate that name so much."

"Why? It's heaven spelt backwards."

"Which is why it's a no from me, Rick."

"I think it's cute." He retorted.

"I think you need to try again." She said with a tone of finality.

Rick chuckled and flipped the pages randomly. He was going to miss these moments; when it was just him and her and Coco, their baby pit. "Okay what about... James for a boy?"

"Basic, but I like it." She said as she gently brushed his hair away from his face.

"Finally gettin' somewhere." He was tired, but he would stay up with her until she fell asleep just because. She knew this and didn't approve, but there was no fighting him. "Okay what about..." He said as he flipped to the front of the book. "Abraham?"

"We'll never hear the end of it from if we name our child after Abe." Rick laughed deeply, his chest shaking his hair. "But I wouldn't mind it as a middle name."

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah." She said absently. "Why not?"

Rick stayed quiet for a moment. They had almost lost him while he was on tour in Afghanistan. Sasha had been a mess at the time and he and Michonne stood by and watched as the woman nearly became a shell of herself. Abraham had been hospitalized for months before being discharged. It took even longer for him to crack a smile. "I guess it could work."

"We can't ever let him know though." She quickly said. "He doesn't know how to take a compliment."

Rick chuckled again. "He'll find out eventually."

"Yeah." She said, as he rubbed her stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

This is not how I wanted this to end, but it's been in my drafts for a while. I'll eventuslly rewrite this properly.

* * *

Michonne entered the church first and Rick begrudgingly followed behind, the sway of her hips and the swell of her ass was all that was keeping him from biting her head off. The church was nearly packed - they were late because they had been arguing again - and they were having a hard time finding a good spot to sit. Lately, that's all they've been doing and it was triggering Rick. His last marriage failed because of this.

He watched as she craned her neck to find an empty space and smirked when she groaned in frustration. A part of him was happy that she was as frustrated as he was, but another part - a bigger part - knew that they needed to put an end to their arguing. He gently put his hand at the base of her back and lead her to the front left side of the church. She stiffened at his touch - her toned back muscles contracting - but didn't make it obvious to those sitting around them. They had also not been intimate for months and it was making them even more tense than they actually were.

"There's a spot right there." He whispered and she nodded, immediately distancing himself from her once she found the spot he was talking about. Rick sighed and nearly rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to cause a scene today of all days.

Glen and Maggie had finally decided to get married after ten years of dating. Glen was three years older than Maggie, like Rick, but that didn't stop them from being together each and every second of the day in high school and college. It actually disgusted him in the beginning but now he couldn't think of a better person for his baby cousin. He looked at the alter and briefly wondered if Michonne and he would ever get that chance of happiness. He quickly shook that thought of his head and made his way to his fiancée.

Michonne's chest rose and fell silently as she waited for the ceremony to start. Her white Delpozo crop top fit her like a second skin and her black palazzo trousers left nothing to the imagination. Her mother - if she was here and not on vacation - would have asked her if she thought this was an appropriate outfit to greet God in and she would have answered "it's my Sunday best." She smirked at her own joke and Rick raised a brow. "Nothing." She said.

Rick blew a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He clenched and unclenched his fists, an attempt to get his blood pumping and his body to relax. Michonne stared at his hands for a moment before taking one of his in hers and interlocking their fingers. "I'm not leaving you, I'm just angry." She said as she caressed his hand with her thumb."

"I know." He mumbled.

"You know." She said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I do and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Really?" She scoffed. "She's married to my gynaecologist for God's sake."

Rick looked around them before answering, he didn't want anyone prying in on their conversation. He leaned forward and said, "I never cheated on you, I would never do that."

"But flirting isn't beneath you is it?" She said, looking straight at him as he clenched his jaw. She let go on his hand and went to look for something in her black Dior J'adior clutch. She took out her compact mirror and clear lipgloss and applied another coat.

"I didn't know she was married." He said.

"It doesn't matter, I asked you to stop flirting with her and you didn't. In fact, you promoted her to be your personal secretary." Michonne shut her clutch with a loud click; she didn't care who heard, the whole town knew of Rick and Jessie Anderson's work relationship, some even went as far as saying that they were going to run off together to California. "Why you even need a personal secretary as Sheriff, I don't know."

Rick sighed. "How many times can I say I'm sorry?"

"You're a selfish man who enjoys the attention women give you. You pretend to not know that women will drop everything for you and take advantage of them." She paused and stared at him again. "Apology NOT accepted because you don't want to seem to change."

Before he could even think of responding, Hershel asked for all guests to rise. He would have to deal with this at the reception. He waited a few beats before standing up and he was not disappointed when he did. Maggie looked absolutely beautiful and Beth, her only bridesmaid did too.

"So beautiful." He heard Michonne whisper as she took a picture of the blushing bride. Rick only nodded because he was fighting off tears. When Glen took Maggie's hand, they were given permission to sit. Rick noticed that Michonne was sitting a bit further away from him than she was before.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-" Hershel's words were drowned out by Rick's miniature existential crisis. He was watching his best friend marry the love of his life all the while his life was going to hell because of his refusal to listen. Jessie Anderson was cute, but she was also married with kids. Rick couldn't understand why he couldn't stop flirting with her, why he continued to lead her on when he had a Goddess at his side. Michonne had quite literally saved him from himself; she was everything and more and he often wondered if he even deserved her. Perhaps that was why he flirted with Jessie, she was... Easy to impress, she didn't seem to know much and made him feel like a genius. But Michonne-

"Stop it." She whispered so that only he could hear her. "Get out of that space and pay attention."

Michonne knew him and knew that his vulnerability was not a sign of weakness. He nodded and watched the couple exchange rings. Maggie was crying and Glen was trying not to cry. Everyone in the church knew their story all too well, she had declined his marriage offer five times before finally accepting and that was after he woke up from a two-week coma.

"You may now kiss your bride!" Hershel said with a little too much glee. Michonne took as many photos as she possibly could before they would be whisked away from them all. Rick smiled so hard he felt as if his lips were going to crack. Glen held her face between his hands and peppered her with kisses. It was a sweet intimate moment that Michonne was glad she captured on her phone. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Rhee!"

They watched as the newlywed couple practically ran down the aisle. Michonne laughed at their childish antics, but Rick's smile didn't reach his eyes.

. . .

"Why is she here?" Michonne asked and she sat down next to him their table, her eyes a little drowsy. She had been drinking since cocktail hour and Rick had not tried to put a stop to it; if it meant that she wasn't telling him about how awful of a boyfriend he'd been, he was all for it. However, she wasn't one to drink and he knew that if she kept it up, they would have to leave soon.

"Who?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Your 'work wife'. She's standing alone by the bar."

Rick frowned at her. "She's not my work wife and she wasn't invited to the wedding or ceremony, why would she be here?"

"That's what they've been telling me... Did you know that people have a raffle on who you'd choose?" She downed her champagne and picked up the glass of red wine that was at their table. "They're saying that it doesn't matter that she's married, you would run off with her anyway." She ended on a somber tone.

"Michonne, I'm not leaving you for Jessie. I'm not leavin' you period. Last time I checked, you're the one wearin' the ring." He immediately regretted what he said. "I didn't-"

"No you're right. I'm the one with the ring, not Jessie."

"Michonne-"

"I need some fresh air." She said and he groaned, holding his face in his hands. This day was going from bad to worse and he could even admit that it was absolutely his fault. Michonne grabbed her clutch and glass of wine and her clutch and brushed past him.

Not too long after Michonne had abandoned him, Jessie made herself present. "Hi Rick." She said cheerily. Rick groaned even louder. "Is anyone sitting here?"

"Yeah... My fiancée." He coldly said.

"Oh!" She said a little surprised.

"Where's Pete and the kids?" Rick asked.

"He's at home, they're just watching some football... You know, guys' night."

"Who are you with then?" He asked, looking around for Michonne and hoping that she didn't catch the two of them together. The fact that he even hoped that meant that he really needed to change.

"I'm here alone... I mean I came alone."

"Were you invited?"

Jessie knit her brows together. He was usually happy to see her, she didn't understand the sudden change in him. "I uh, no, I wasn't."

"Then why'd you come?"

"I thought-"

"Yeah well, you thought wrong." He looked deep into her eyes. "Go home Jessie, to your husband and your kids."

"Why are you being like this?" She whispered, tears threatening to fall. The pair had attracted a small audience - all of whom Rick assumed were the ones informing Michonne's friends of his wrongdoings. "I thought you liked me."

"I'm sorry for... Everythin' but-"

"No need, I quit." She wiped a stray tear away and walked off. Rick sighed again, he couldn't do anything right. He nodded his head slowly and stood. Now came the real fight.

He picked up a flute of champagne from one of the many servants wandering around and made his way to where he assumed Michonne would be. The walk out of the reception room felt much longer now that there were eyes on him. He tried not to look at those around him, but every once in a while, he would catch the eye of a person whom adored Michonne and would make him feel like hell. In all honesty, he deserved each and every single dirty look and cussing. She _had_ told him to stop on multiple occasions, but he hadn't listened. Now, he was about to not only beg her for forgiveness, but also ask her to stay with pushed open the doors and went to the ballroom's balcony.

He immediately saw her leaning against the stone railing. She had finished her glass of wine and was forced to be in her own company. Rick didn't know how to approach her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms like he usually did - like he used to do - but he thought that, that was inappropriate considering the circumstance they were in so he coughed to make himself known and she slightly turned her head at the sound.

"Can I join you?"

"It's a free country." She shrugged.

He stood to her left and she shifted in position so that her body was no longer as open as it once was. He took a sip of his champagne before speaking again. "Jessie came here to see me." She stayed quiet. "I should have known-no, I knew. From the beginnin' I knew that was I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop." She scoffed. "A part of me enjoyed the attention; I've never had two attractive women want me at the same time. Shane was-" He stopped and Michonne turned to face him. "Shane was always getting all the girls, he even had Lori before she and I got together senior year."

"Where is this headed?" She cut him off, not wanting to talk about Lori any further.

"I put an end to it."

"Congrats." She said as she removed the fluff off her white Delpozo off-the-shoulder top. She had gone all out tonight, if she wasn't going to be getting Rick's attention, she was going to get everyone else's.

"Michonne please!" He begged. "I'm sorry." She scrunched her face. "I really, really, really am sorry. I can't live without you." She breathed out, smirking a bit. She knew. "I come home every night wonderin' if today is the day that you've packed up and left me. I don't know what to do with myself when you're being distant; I don't know, but I feel like I'm always doing something wrong with you." She stopped smirking. "With Lori I didn't care if she was upset with me, but with you I can't focus."

"Rick-"

"I can't do my job, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't... I just can't function when you're upset with me." She nodded in understanding. "I don't beg, Chonne, you know I don't, but I will beg for your forgiveness until my dyin' days if that's what it takes... I love you, baby. You're it for me, there is no one else." He ended, looking at the contents of his wine glass and not at the woman he loved.

"There better not fucking be or I'll kill you." She mumbled the last part, swaying a little. Rick laughed because there was nothing else he could do. "Let's go home."

"Okay." He nodded and watched as she struggled to make her way back inside, her once graceful stance looking like one of a newborn giraffe.

"Please help." She begged and he all but ran to her to put her out of her misery.


	21. Chapter 21

Michonne ran her fingers through Rick's hair. He had been buried deep inside of her for a while now, not wanting this moment to end. He would move inside her, almost finish, and then stop. He didn't know how to tell her he loved her with his words; he hoped his actions would show her how much he did.

Michonne had moved into the apartment building he lived in a year ago and they had quickly become friends, bonding over their love for jazz music and hiking. When she found out that he had a rather young son, she didn't shy away like most women did. In fact, she became a sort of mother figure to the little boy who had acquainted himself with her dog, Paola and her many exotic plants.

The two didn't think that they would end up in the position they were in and as fast as they did. When Rick had invited her over that evening, she assumed it was to binge watch another Netflix series neither had heard of, but when she got there, Carl was nowhere to be found.

"She's with Shane." Rick mumbled to her silent question.

She smirked and placed her purse on the counter, why she brought it, she didn't know.

"So we can finish True Blood and not have to worry about the _dirty_ parts." She feigned disgust as Carl had done before which resulted in a chuckle from Rick.

The two made themselves comfortable on his spacious brown couch, a wine glass each in hand, and proceeded to watch four episodes of True Blood before she yawned, inevitably ruining the mood.

"We can watch somethin' else if this is boring you." He said.

"No," She started as she put her empty wine glass down, "Wine makes me sleepy."

"You've only had three glasses."

She glared at him. "I'm no spring chicken, Sheriff."

He withheld his response.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Me?" He looked behind him, pretending to check if she were addressing someone else.

"Yes you!" She giggled.

He laughed. "Oh! Nothin'!"

Her eyes turned into slits. "Sure..."

They stared at each other for a short time before the light on his television screen dimmed.

"I think I want a beer now." He said as he stood.

"Can you grab me one?"

"I thought you were sleepy."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I want to go to bed."

He thought she was flirting with him, but he pushed out the thought from his mind because she wasn't the type of woman to look at a man like him sexually. Everything about her screamed confidence while he was a heartbroken single father.

He came back with an entire six pack of beers. She didn't know what to make of this. Was he trying to get her drunk?

"Thank you." She said when he handed her one. She had become nervous in the time he walked into the kitchen.

He looked at her for a brief moment before shrugging and sitting back down.

"So..." He begun after a few moments. He felt the shift in her demeanour as soon as he had gotten up.

"So." She repeated.

He inhaled in and out a couple of times, trying to distinguish what scent he was catching. "Are you feelin' alright?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You're all rigid, I can feel from here." She shrugged and cracked open her beer. He opened his and watched her drink the can's contents with a smirk on his face. She was nervous tipsy. "Feel better?"

"Much." She said as she pulled her feet up on the couch and rested them on his legs.

"Comfortable?" He chuckled.

"Very!" She replied. "So what's next? The Bacherlorette?" He tried not to roll his eyes, but his smile betrayed him. "You know you love it as much as I do!"

He mumbled something that sounded like a yes and she squealed with glee. She set her beer down and moved closer to him

"Chonne?" He asked, his heartbeat quickening. She had grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It was lonely on the other side." She pouted.

He chuckled as she made herself comfortable in his arms. "You're definitely drunk."

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say." He smiled, content that she was more comfortable his arms.

Now here they were, Rick on top of Michonne, thrusting in and out of her as slow as humanly possible.

"Rick?" She whispered. He didn't look up. "Rick!" She said again, this time catching his attention. When he looked at her, there were tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." He sniffed. Michonne immediately enveloped his body with hers, providing him with a safe cocoon.

"We don't have to continue if you don't want to." She whispered.

"No, I want to."

He was drawing it out as long as possible and she wasn't going to question his reasons. Right now he simply lay atop her, his heart thundering and his breath coming quick, and she bore his weight.

"Talk to me... Please." She begged, kissing his face.

They say people are more honest when they're drunk, but Rick hadn't managed to say the words that were resting atop his lips since she had chided him for not letting Carl wear butterfly wings around the house. "He's only five; what's the big deal?" She said. He kissed her back, gently at first and then roughly, to match the speed of his thrusts. Michonne cried out into his mouth and he took this opportunity to introduce his tongue to hers. God, he had wanted this for so long.

"Harder." She harshly whispered, grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Fuck, Rick, harder!"

Rick raised himself up from her body and gave her what she was begging for. He was holding onto her hips so tightly, he knew that there would be bruises on her velvety skin in the morning. Michonne gradually moved her hand towards her heat and started touching herself as he fucked her mercilessly. After a few minutes of watching her please herself, he felt his balls tightening.

"I'm gonna cum." He wheezed out, he was spent.

"Cum inside me." She moaned through closed eyes. He could feel her orgasm coming. Her hips were gyrating in different directions and he could feel her hold on his member getting stronger and faster.

Rick lowered his body to hers again so that just their foreheads were touching. "Not tonight." He whispered as he kissed her gently. Michonne's orgasm came not too long after that and he quickly pulled out to finish on her stomach.

"Fuck." He said, wiping his sweat from his face and chest.

"Come here." She tiredly said, grabbing his shoulders.

"It's hot." He protested.

"I want you close to me." She kissed him deeply again, forcing him to mold his body with hers.

He could listen to their heartbeats forever. He couldn't tell when his started and hers ended or when hers started and his ended. He happily exhaled and she brushed a few stray curls away from his face. He enjoyed the feel of her skin and lips, but loved it more when she played with his hair or touched him. Rick was drifting in and out of a deep sleep when he mumbled "I love you." Michonne had smiled when she heard it but said nothing back because she knew that he was already asleep, sharing his most sacred secret.

"Tell me when you're ready, Mr. Grimes." She smiled down at him and continued to play with his hair until she too fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

How Chapter Eighteen should have been. I don't know why I'm like this, I've been in a FanFiction writing funk for a while and I'm trying to be better, I'm almost done an entire story (can you believe that? I'm going to post another chapter tonight and two tomorrow if that's possible, I need to finish it). Maybe I'll create a second chapter for this, maybe not!

Anyway, enjoy and thank you for supporting as always!

* * *

Rick Grimes - clad in a dark blue long sleeve button-down shirt, dark blue jeans, and boots - patiently waited at the bar for his date. He had no idea who she was, what she did for a living or what she looked like, and it was making him visibly nervous. He scratched his beard lightly.

"First date?" The bartender who was cleaning some glasses asked him.

"Blind date." He corrected.

"Even worse." The bartender said and they shared a laugh. "Here, on the house." He said, passing Rick a run and coke.

"Thanks." Rick replied as he downed the drink. He made a face, he wasn't expecting it to be this strong. He coughed a few times, his face turning bright red.

"For luck." The bartender said as he walked away from Rick and towards the other customers. Rick took a deep breath to calm himself down, despite it being a blind date, he didn't want to look like he was having an allergic reaction or worse, like a bitch because of a spiked rum and coke.

. . .

Michonne got out of her Uber, she was a few minutes late, but here nonetheless. She wasn't expecting much from her date with the infamous Rick Grimes, but she did her best to look put together since he was already there. She took out her neutral pink lipgloss from her brown Burberry coat pocket and applied another coat before entering the restaurant.

. . .

Rick frowned when he saw her enter the restaurant and almost scowled when she made eye contact with him. _I'm gonna kill Shane when I see him_. He thought. He didn't date girls like Michonne; girls who thought that they were better than others because they came from money. They weren't his type. He beckoned for the bartender to give him another drink.

"Already?" The bartender chuckled.

"I'm gonna need it." He said dryly. The bartender raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Instead, he grabbed a larger glass started to make it a double. That is, until he saw the woman who was approaching the bar.

"Hi, Rick." She said behind him. She didn't understand why she was nervous, she saw him all the time, they just didn't talk.

"Hey." He said, glaring at the bartender, telepathically telling him to hurry up with his drink.

"Should we get our table?" She asked him, adjusting the strap of her beige purse on her shoulder. _Why didn't they just meet at the table?_ She thought.

He threw some cash on the counter and turned to face her. The bartender whistled, clearly knowing something Rick didn't and Rick glared at him again. "Lead the way." He said, waiting for her to make the first move. If Michonne had caught his sarcasm, she didn't make a point to bring it up which both annoyed and impressed Rick seeing as she was always complaining about one thing or another, especially about her hair. _It does look nice though_ , he thought as she made her way to the front of the house. Rick watched her as she walked towards the hostess' desk with poise and grace, _probably from her years as a pageant princess_ , he thought with a roll of his eyes. He took a sip of his drink when they arrived at their temporary destination.

"Excuse me?" She asked one of the hostesses. "We have a reservation for two tonight."

The waitress looked flustered. "Okay, I'll be right back!" She said, running off.

"It seems busy tonight." She said to no one in particular. The restaurant was, indeed, packed. The majority of the tables were filled with older couples and girlfriends. Michonne felt both at ease and out of place. The latter because she was on a date with a man she didn't know, but had heard a lot of. She wondered what he thought of her, probably not anything good seeing as it was Lori who had set the date up. _God, I hate her sometimes._ She frowned a bit before regaining her composure however, Rick had noted the brief emotion and clenched his jaw. Michonne sighed a small sigh.

"Does that bother you?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.

She looked up to him, confused. Her doe eyes pouring into his blue ones in question. "I don't understand."

"Never mind." He quickly said, unable to find the words to properly respond to her. Her eyes lingered on his until the hostess came back to the front of the house.

"Follow me!" She said more confidently to Michonne who, once again, smiled back at her. Rick downed the rest of his drink and left it on one of the dirty tables.

"Here we are." The blue-eyed woman said putting two menus on the table. "Your waiter will be right with you; have a good night!" She finished as she walked away, leaving the awkward duo to fend for themselves.

Michonne removed her coat and placed it on the seat next to her. Rick tried not to ogle at the figure before him, but he couldn't help it. Apparently, neither could the men around her. Her strapless red dress hugged her curves perfectly, and the puffed sleeves - or what Rick thought to be sleeves - made her already small frame smaller to the eye. She sat down and he almost regretted not getting up and pulling her chair out for her. Almost.

She opened her menu and browsed through it while Rick remained silent. "If you knew it was me, would you have shown up tonight?" She asked, not looking up.

"What do you mean?" He responded, a little taken aback by the question.

"You don't seem happy to be here." She shut the menu, already having decided on what she wanted to eat, whether that be alone or with the man standing in front of him. "In fact, you look like you'd rather be anywhere but here."

"What makes you say that?" He entertained her.

She shrugged. "Just a hunch." She said, looking at the drinks menu now.

"A hunch?"

"Yes, a hunch." She flipped a page.

"Care to elaborate?" He smirked as the waiter appeared.

"I'll have a glass of water and a glass of Farmer's White please." She ignored his question. The baldheaded and somewhat muscular waiter nodded and jotted down her order. "I'll also be getting the crusted salmon with a salad on the side."

"Ceasar salad or garden salad?" The waiter asked.

"Garden please, with balsamic dressing on the side, please."

The waiter smiled at her once again and turned to Rick. "And what will you be having, sir?"

"I'll get a pint on tap and the New York sirloin please."

"And how would you like your steak?" He waited patiently.

"Medium rare."

They both watched as the waiter finished writing down their order before he took the menus from them. "I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

Rick waited until the waiter was out of earshot before he asked her the question again.

"I know you don't like me, Rick." She looked at him stoically, but her eyes revealed something else. He titled his head and she took that as a cue to keep going. "I know I wasn't the greatest person to be around in college and I didn't know how bad I was until Sasha told me about myself in the middle of Costco." She smiled at the memory. "But I digress, that was four years ago and you have not spoken to me since and therefore have no reason to hold a grudge against me because I'm not that person anymore."

The waiter re-appeared with their drinks. The duo thanked him and quietly resumed their conversation - which to others, looked like a lover's quarrel. "You think I don't like you?"

She answered simply. "It's no secret."

"You're right." She nodded once, not meeting his eyes. "People like you look down on people who don't come from money. You think that money can buy you everythin' and anythin'. Let me tell you somethin': you're not better than me because your daddy can buy you things left, right, and centre. You're an orphan who was adopted by rich people.l and yet you complain about everythin' that isn't up to your standards like you have the right to do so, even when it's out of your control! Not only that, you take advantage of the people around you and you care about no one but yourself. I don't know how anyone can be around you for so long without wantin' to jump off a cliff." He finished.

There was a pause before she responded. "I see you still think I'm that spoiled twenty-one year old." She took a sip of her drink and sighed. "Excuse me." She said as she pushed her chair back and grabbed her purse before she stood up. Rick didn't know if he felt proud or disgusted with himself, but the look on the face of one of the men near him made him realize that shame was what he should be feeling.

"Unbelievable." The man muttered to the figure in front of him. "Did you hear that?" He said to the woman sitting next to him.

. . .

Michonne entered the women's washroom as calmly as she could, she didn't want to bring anymore attention to herself than Rick already did. She knew she was a spoiled girl, people constantly told her and she also knew that it had gotten to her ahead for a long time. What she didn't know was that people still thought of her as the young girl who had just flown in from a Swiss private school to attend school in the town she was born in; the twenty-one year old girl who had to be told again and again that she wasn't special because she was rich until she got it; the twenty-one year old girl she wished to grow apart from.

Michonne grabbed a few pieces of paper and dabbed her eyes. Like hell she was going to ruin her makeup. She had taken her time today for a man who didn't deserve it, who made her feel momentarily inadequate. "I'm gonna kill Lori." Lori, the peacemaker of the group and every boy's girl next door fantasy girl. Michonne hated the fact that she had agreed to this date. She let a few more tears fall before opening up her purse to fix her mascara and lipstick. Once she was satisfied, she walked out of the bathroom looking better than when she walked in.

. . .

Rick patiently waited for Michonne to come back. He didn't know how to feel about what he had just said, but he didn't get to ruminate on his feelings for long once he spotted her in the corner of the room. The man who had witnessed his attack was now looking at him sternly, waiting to see how else Rick was going to ruin her night.

She placed her purse on the chair next to hers before sitting down and taking a large gulp of her wine. "I hear the food is really good here, you mustn't let your steak go to waste." She said as she removed the cloth covering her knife and fork. She took another gulp of her wine and then a sip of her water before placing the napkin on her thighs. Rick watched in confusion.

"Michonne-" He said.

"What was your major again? Lori told me you're working as an engineer in Brooklyn?"

"Michonne-" He tried again.

"Can you believe I've never been on a date before? I can, it's because I'm such a bitch, no man wants to deal with me." She finished just as the waiter set their plates on the table. "Dig in!"

She ate her food so quickly, one would have thought that she hadn't eaten a decent meal in years. Rick had taken two bites of his steak when she was halfway done her salmon and onto her second glass of wine.

"You wanna slow down and chew your food?" She paused as if she were about to say something, but shrugged and went back to eating. "Look, Michonne-"

"You've said more than enough, Rick." She finished her second glass and gently placed it on the table. Her facade was cracking. "Eat your food so we can both forget this night ever happened."

"Is that what you want?" He didn't know why he asked that, of course it's what he wanted.

"It's what you want." She said matter of factly.

"Right." He muttered.

She pulled out her phone and started texting violently, Rick knew that it could only mean one thing: the date was over. When she finished she put her phone back and said, "My Uber will be here in ten minutes." She sipped on her water, awaiting his response.

"Okay." He should have known.

"I'm going to go and wait outside for it." She said as she finished her water. Once done, she grabbed her stuff and stood. "Goodnight, Rick." She didn't bother putting on her coat.

She hadn't wanted to make scene so she got up as quickly as she could however, most of the patrons sitting in the same area as them had taken to their conversation a long time ago and were just waiting to see how it would end. Rick sat there and groaned. The old man who had also been listening to their conversation grinned.

And if things couldn't get any worse, the waiter showed up. "How are we doing here?"

"She left."

The waiter didn't say anything in regards to remorse, he too had been keeping an eye. "Would you like to see the desert menu?"

Rick chuckled dryly. "Do you think I'm an asshole?"

"Will the answer affect my tip?" The waiter asked seriously.

He chuckled again. "No."

"Then yes and for some advice, when going out on a date with someone out of your league perhaps don't do what you just did." After a brief pause. "I'll go and get your bill."

. . .

Michonne stood outside shivering from the cold. Her jacket was not warm enough, but she refused to go back inside where she might encounter him again. She looked down at her phone and the map on the screen still said ten minutes away. She groaned aloud.

After a few more minutes, she felt her knees begin to buckle. Despite all the years of pageantry, she still couldn't stand in heels for more than two hours at a time. "Where are you?" She texted the driver to no avail. "Oh my god!" She stomped her foot on the smooth concrete pavement, her impatience getting the best of her.

"You're still here?" He asked and she jumped in surprise, but didn't turn around; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she had no yet left. "Do you need a ride?"

She scoffed and checked her phone again. Still no movement. She rolled her eyes. When she found that he hadn't walked away, she growled, "Why are you still here?" She was now facing him. "Don't you have a cliff to jump off of?"

"I deserved that." He said scratching his beard. Rick stared at her for a while, but didn't move. Dejected, Michonne sighed and checked her phone again. She was about to cancel the call and hail a cab, but he interrupted her thoughts.

"There's a price surge going on right now."

"I don't care, I'm rich, remember?"

He nodded. "Right... Offer still stands."

Michonne was at her wits end - her feet hurt, her head hurt, and all she wanted to do was cry. "Please just stop, just leave me alone." Her voice cracked and he noticed that she was wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry."

 _Slap_.

He felt the reddening and burning of his left cheek. He wasn't expecting her to slap him, but he should have known she would have reacted angrily after what he had said. He swore he could taste blood but maybe he was just being dramatic.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" She stared at him. "Maybe now you'll hate me even more and stay away from me for good." She started to walk away from him when he grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

"Look- Listen!" He said louder as she tried to squirm away from him. "I want to apologize for what I said."

"Apology not accepted."

"Hear me out!" He let go when she threatened to slap him again. "Don't!" He grabbed her other arm which resulted in them both having their arms crossed across their chest. Michonne was breathing heavily, tired from trying to wrestle away from him and Rick was staring at her intensely. "Will you please listen?"

Michonne sniffed. "Do you even know what you did back there? Do you even understand?" Rick clenched his jaw. "Do you know what it's like to get dressed up for a date with a person who hates you? Lori told me that it would be a surprise and then on my way here, she texted me that it was with you!" She paused. "Do you even know what it's like to have never been asked on a date because of rumours? No boy approached me for four years because of you and those that asked canceled on me last minute." She was starting to ramble, but she didn't care. It's not like they were going see each other again anyway. "Once there was a guy who told me he needed to head back to Kingston, Ontario for school! But he had told me a couple weeks prior that he had already graduated!" She laughed bitterly. "Another guy was from Atlanta and said that he would drive down, 'it was no big deal' he said 'I have family there', but then when it came to the day of, he told me his car broke down. I obviously understood, but then I saw him out with someone else in the a week later." She looked at him, but he was unable to read her. "I wish you hadn't shown up so that I could just add you to my list of no-shows."

She looked at their arms and saw that he had loosened his grip. She quickly pulled her arms away. "I'm sorry." He said again.

"So am I." She said as she turned around to wait for her Uber.

. . .

Michonne threw the keys on the side table and shut the door. She visibly relaxed when she kicked off her heels. She looked at her phone and saw seven messages from Lori. She unlocked it and didn't read any of them before replying, "Don't ever play matchmaker with me again."

She knew Lori would be calling her within moments of reading the text so she muted her phone. She deserved some peace after tonight. She made her way to her room where she stepped out of her dress and lay in her bed naked; her breasts lying flat against her chest. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before bolting up towards her newly renovated bathroom. She loved white subway tiles and silently thanked HGTV for bringing them into her life.

She turned on the faucet to scorching hot levels, she would neutralize it once it reached the halfway point. She walked back to the kitchen and got a bag of ketchup chips and a bottle of wine. She was going to drink her sorrows away. As she made her way back to her bedroom, she picked up her phone, she would have to deal with Lori anyway.

She tested the bathtub water with her big toe and slowly dipped her whole body in the near scorching hot water. She tied her hair up in a bun and unscrewed her wine. It was _that_ kind of night. Michonne attempted to relax in her safe space but was interrupted by her never ending glowing phone. She had turned it on mute, not off. She rolled her eyes and dried her hands with the small face towel resting behind her head. "What now?" She groaned.

After keying in her password a few more times than necessary, she saw three missed phone calls, two from Lori and one from an unknown number. She then looked at her missed messages and noticed that they were all from the same unknown number. She opened and read them.

 _I contacted Lori to get your number. I know I probably shouldn't have done that, but I did because you deserve better._ She rolled her eyes, she didn't need caller ID to know who it was.

 _It's Rick by the way. You probably already suspected that, but I thought I should let you know anyway._

Michonne didn't understand why he sent a series of messages as opposed to a long one. Was he new at texting?

 _Anyway, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to or see ever again_ \- she dropped her phone. She refused to read the rest of it until she drank more wine and ate more chips.

"Rick Grimes," She sang. "Prettiest and most charming boy in all of Georgia." She sneered in disgust as she took another sip of her wine. "Bullshit."

She sat the glass down and picked up her phone again. She wasn't going to finish reading the rest of his texts, she was going to call him and have him tell her. She tapped on "his" number and put him on speaker.

"Hello?" He answered in his Southern twang. Michonne said nothing. Instead, she took another swig of her wine. "Hello?" He asked again. There was a pause before he said, "Michonne, is that you?"

"Correct." She answered in a sultry voice.

"Oh." He stammered. "I wasn't expectin' to hear from you." And so soon, he though.

"Hmm I doubt it seeing as you called me and texted me right after our _date_." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for saying what you said or for getting caught not being the most charming person in the entire state?" She tested.

"For everythang."

"Oh... Every _thang_?" She exaggerated. "What does that entail exactly? And before you answer, no, I didn't read your texts because you don't get to get off that easy. You don't get to apologize and then live your life happy as a dog." She sunk deeper into the tub, it was getting colder and she was unhappy about that.

"I'm sorry for..." He sighed. He didn't even know where to begin.

"You're sorry?" She mocked and he chuckled dryly. "How does it feel? To be the most loved person in King's County _and_ Atlanta?" Se paused. "Everybody just loooooves you." She slurred.

"... Are you drunk?" He asked. She was indeed drunk, but why did it matter? She moved forward, she sloshing of the water transferring to the other side of the line, and drained some water out to refill it with hot water. "Are you swimmin' right now?"

"Bathing." She ignored his first question.

"... My wife left me a year ago for my best friend and I recently found out that she's pregnant."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"My life isn't perfect." She scoffed. "Yours isn't either, I realized this a little too late."

"Everyone I knew ended up hating me because of you. Andrea hated me and Lori - the girl who used to take a shot of rum as her birth control "chaser" - was the only one to defend me from you and right now, I don't even want to talk to her because of you."

"Michonne I- Can we start again?" He no longer felt like his apology would be heard.

She was stunned. "Why?"

"Because you deserve it." She said plainly.

"Why do you want to start again with me?" She pointed to herself, holding her half empty bottle of her strawberry flavoured Girl's Night Out rosé.

"Because I want to get to know you, the real you, the one who introduced herself to me in Chem101."

"No." She answered flatly. He nodded into his phone. "You really don't listen do you?"

"I'm tryin'."

"No you don't because if you did, you would know that I told you that you don't even know me. You don't even know the girl you met- I'm sorry, you never got to know the girl you met in Chem101 and that girl no longer exists." She said, feeling proud of herself. It had taken a long while before she was able to defend herself and when she did, she felt like a million bucks.

"You're right." Was all he said. "Sorry to bother, it won't happen again. Goodnight, Michonne."

"Bye, Rick." She hung up her phone and searched for Lori's name.

 _Rick Grimes just told me he wanted to get to know me. This is AFTER he basically told me that he hated my guts. Is he going through some sort of emotional breakdown because I am NOT THE ONE._ She pressed "send" and immediately saw three dots on the screen. Poor girl was waiting for Michonne to talk to her again.

 _He said what?! What is going on with him? Let me talk to him, brb._

Michonne rolled her eyes and set her phone down. She was going to enjoy her bath for another half an hour before settling in for the everything. Unfortunately, her relaxation only lasted a few minutes because Lori texted her back.

 _Alright he told me that he never intended to humiliate you and that it just came out._

"Yeah right!" Michonne said aloud.

 _He's saying that the past couple of weeks have been a living nightmare for him and that's its triggering negative emotions. He says he's been getting him for it, but sometimes he can't control it._

 _He's a liar._ Michonne responded.

 _That's what I'm thinking as well._ Lori said. _Let's wait and find out what he says._ After a few seconds, Lori texted, _He doesn't know how to apologize for what he did in the past and tonight. He wants to make it up to you, but he's already accepted that you never want to see him or talk to him again. AAAAAAAAAAAAND he might be in love with you._

 _EXCUSE ME?_ Michonne screamed and texted.

 _I'm kidding._ Lori said. _I just added that for the fun of it, please don't hate me. He actually said: "Please tell her that I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry. I shouldn't have judged her - I didn't even know her and tonight, she reminded me that it's true, I was an ass for the fun of it. Maybe it was because she was different or maybe because I felt threatened by her. I don't know why, she was never one to speak badly of everyone despite everyone talking behind her back. If I could take it all back, I would, but I can't. All I can do is ask for her forgiveness and hope that one day, I could gain her trust and friendship._

 _What the FUCK LORI?!_ She texted. _Are you shitting me? Why is God testing me?_

 _Maybe his divorce made him realize that he's not invincible and that karma is real? I don't know! I just copy pasted the damn thing!_

 _I can't. I can't. I'm going to bed, goodnight._

 _LOLOL goodnight and good luck._ Lori texted.

Michonne drained the water and exited the tub, she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her and walked towards her bed. She didn't even bother with moisturizing her skin, there were too many things on her mind right now. "Why Rick? Why now?" She groaned, lying on her back. "What do you want from me!" She screeched. She knew that no one would hear her, she lived in a penthouse suite managed by her parents. "I hate you." She whispered as she dragged her feet back to the bathroom and towards her phone.

 _I hate you, but you're right, your life is worse than mine._ She pressed send and went back to her bedroom unbeknownst to her that Rick had read the message as soon as he had gotten it and breathed a sigh of relief. At least some things were going well in his life.


	23. Chapter 23

I received a review asking if Michonne and Rick were in their twenties because they seem immature and childish. The answer is yes, my version of them has them as young more often than the age they appear as in the show and in the comics.

* * *

Michonne stood in front of Rick in her matching pink lace bra and underwear. Rick could see her dark nipples through the thin fabric but wanted to see her in all her naked glory, like he had fantasized about in his dreams on various occasions.

"Come here." He whispered and she approached him coyly. "It's just me."

"I think that makes me even more nervous." She laughed nervously. She stopped right in front of him and he ran his fingers across the soft fabric of her matching set.

"Take this off." He picked at her panties which she happily obliged and in an instant, Rick was met with Michonne's pussy, something he had wanted to acquaint himself with since he met her and was glad he didl. "And this." He traced the curve of her left breast with his right hand, the nipple budding at the close touch.

"Um..." She started, covering her upper body.

"We've talked about this, 'Chonne. You're not gonna hide from me every time we have sex." He moved her closer to him, her scent filling his nostrils. He was running his hands up and down her naked waist.

"I know, I just-" She sighed aloud. "I don't like them."

"I think they're perfect." He said, staring into her eyes.

"You've never even seen them." She scoffed.

"Because you won't let me!" He exclaimed. "Besides, I think you're perfect so by association they're perfect too." He defended. She wanted to roll her eyes at him and his smart mouth, but he was saying and doing everything right. He pulled her even closer to him so that her body rested between his legs and she relaxed. "I'm gonna take this off now, okay?" He softly asked her and she nodded in agreement.

He gently removed the straps from her shoulders, the material sliding off with ease, and then unhooked the bra from behind. This was a tense and intimate moment for the two. On one hand, Rick had envisioned her body to look a specific way but on the other, he knew that that was highly unlikely.

"Let go." He said to michonne holding the front of her bra. Michonne reluctantly removed her arms, but refused to look at him. Rick on the other hand was mesmerized. Her breasts weren't perfectly round nor were they small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, but he was hypnotized by them, the same way any man would in front of the loves of their lives. "You're perfect." He whispered as he kissed her stomach. Michonne relaxed in his hold, she needed to hear this. "You're absolutely perfect."

He nudged her forward so that she had no choice but to straddle him, she did so without a fight and he almost immediately latched his tongue onto her left breast. Michonne moaned loudly, not knowing why her nipples were so sensitive but she did not want him to stop so she tugged at his hair to bring him closer. Rick happily obliged and sucked on Michonne's nipple as if it were his last meal. He knead the other breast with his hand, finally free to touch and tug at them without restriction. Michonne ground her hips up and down his pant-covered crotch with her eyes closed.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned.

Rick detached himself from her left breast and moved onto the right one. They were going to be given the same amount of attention tonight. After all, it was their first meeting. The audible sucking noises Rick was making were driving Michonne insane- he was having the time of his life.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" She begged but Rick did not relent. He knew that if he did, she would make up an excuse for him to stop. Instead, he attempted to remove his shirt with a nipple still in his mouth. He groaned when he found out it was impossible and Michonne laughed breathlessly. He reluctantly stopped and took his shirt the rest of the way off. He unbuckled his belt with haste, his breath making her nipple's pert, and pushed her off him. He kicked his boxers and pants off, uncaring where they landed and grabbed her waist again.

Michonne climbed on top of Rick expertly and started rubbing her clit against his dick while he nuzzled her breasts. They were so soft to the touch, a part of him was upset that she didn't trust him enough to let him see them or caress her body without a bra on, but another part understood why she was holding back. "I love you." He whispered before taking one into her mouth and wrapping his arms around her.

Michonne panted and moaned every time her nub would reach his head. Rick's dick had started oozing pre-cum but he hadn't yet put it in her. "I want you, Rick." Rick nodded his head absentmindedly but made no effort to move. He could feel his balls tightening; her movements were affecting the both of them. "I wanna cum on your dick." She whispered in his ear and he groaned, he could never resist her.

"Take it." He said, his voice huskier than the norm. "It's yours." Michonne reached between them as soon as the words left his mouth and stroked his member. She didn't need to, he was already ready to burst as it was and Rick knew it as well. He chuckled dryly, "Do you want me to cum?"

She laughed before inserting his member into her heat. "Better?" She breathed out.

"Always..."

Michonne was already over stimulated, it didn't take much for Rick to start feeling her walls contract. He held her tighter against him and started pumping in and out of her mercilessly, causing her to scream out loud and potentially alarm neighbours. "Fuck, Rick!" She yelled, "I'm gonna cum."

He kissed and licked her neck and face as he rocked them both to their release. Michonne held onto Rick's hair with one hand and scratched his upper back with her other, the friction of their bodies rubbing together was driving her wild. Not only was he fucking her just like she liked, he was ensuring that her clit was stimulated as well.

"Yeah?" He asked, his beard tickling her ear. She nodded hurriedly, kissing him aggressively.

Rick adjusted their position so that he was lying on his back with Michonne on top of him. She started bouncing up and down his dick, matching his movements - the sounds of their bodies slapping against one another in the dimly lit room was the only indicator that people were home. Rick lets go of Michonne's hips and lets her take control. She sits up and starts to grind her hips slowly, her face the epitome of pure joy.

"Cum for me." He whispers. He feels her walls tightening and he grips her hips tighter. "Faster."

She starts to move faster, her face scrunching up. She's close and he can feel it. She grips his chest with her short fingernails as her hips buck uncontrollably signalling her orgasm. Rick cums immediately after her, inside her - his balls couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fuck." He says as he empties himself in her.

Michonne wipes off the sweat from his hair and face and laughs.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Nothing." She kisses him, "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Rick woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night. He was still in Michonne's bed, but she was nowhere in sight. He scanned the room from his position to see if she might have just gotten up to use the bathroom, but the room was eerily quiet.

He pulled the covers and walked towards the door, naked as the day he was born aside from his boxers. Michonne had given him a tour of the lower half of the house, but not the top half. He didn't know where he was going and was unsure if he should be opening and closing doors like he was home. He scoffed, he used to not give a fuck about what anybody thought, but now, now he wanted to let her know that he was making an effort to be a better person for her and for them to work out.

He approached a door located at the far end of the hallway - where the long dark red Persian rug ended and knocked once.

"Come in." Her soft voice said. He turned the knob and saw Michonne sitting on a white desk chair in her pyjamas and staring at her laptop. He raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't sleep."

"So you ran away." He said.

"No."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you're tired." Her words carried more meaning than intended. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Michonne. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He gave up.

"Talk to me." She shut her laptop and motioned for him to come sit with her. She stood up and waited for him to sit on the chair she previously occupied before sitting on his lap. She wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. "Talk to me." She whispered.

Rick sighed again, he didn't want to vocalize these thoughts because he knew she loved him. "Sometimes I..." He cleared his throat, "Sometimes I don't know if you're with me because you love me and want to be or because you've settled."

She said nothing.

"And I... I don't know why I think these things but they've been getting more frequent, especially after..." he looked away.

"You think I've settled?"

He laughed but there was no humour in his voice. "I didn't mean it that way-"

"What way did you mean it then, Rick?"

"Do you love me?" He counter-asked.

"Of course I do." He nodded his head. "I love you more than you could ever know."

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you get me a ring?" He laughed and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere so stop making things up."

"Okay." He agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Michonne stood on her tip-toes in front of their bathroom mirror, she was applying eyeliner when Rick walked in, half dressed. She leaned forward, her lower half spilling into the sink.**

 **"Are you almost ready?" She asked him without turning to him.**

 **"I can be ready in five minutes." He replied as he flushed the toilet. Michonne wiped the powder off her face and began applying highlighter. "How much longer, 'Chonne?"**

 **"You can't rush perfection." She replied as she applied mascara. They were getting ready for Abraham and Sasha's wedding. Sasha hadn't wanted any bridesmaids for fear that she would have to pick a maid of honour. Everyone was to be dressed in light colours to match the theme of the wedding, but the men could opt for traditional black suits. Michonne had decided to wear a knee-length, light pink strapless dress with a plunging neckline while Rick decided on cream-coloured dress pants and a light blue button-down.**

 **"Do you think we'd ever get married or have kids?" She turned to look at him, he was putting on his socks. He didn't respond. "Do you want to get married?"**

 **"One day." He said as he tucked in his shirt. Michonne stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "What?" He asked.**

 **"Nothing." She replied as she walked towards her closet to get dressed. Rick could feel an argument bubbling so he went back to getting dressed. "I just find it funny how, when I asked if we would get married you said nothing, but then when I asked if you would like to get married, you responded." He rolled his eyes as she slipped into her curve-hugging dress. "Just hilarious."**

 **"Don't start, Michonne."**

 **"Don't start what, Rick?" She looked at him.**

 **He sighed. "Never mind." They were going to be late.**

 **"No, tell me. What am I starting?" She asked as she made her way to the washroom again to do her hair. "What am I starting?"**

 **"I'm not getting into a fight with you, we're gonna be late." He finished tying his yellow tie and was prepared to walk out of the door.**

 **She ignored him. Instead, she made her way to her white vanity and picked up a bottle of perfume. She applied a small amount behind her ears, her wrists and her calves. She then went back to their walk-in closet where she picked up a pair of beige heels.**

 **Rick watched his girlfriend in silence. He wasn't in the mood to fight so, he let her be petty. "I'll be downstairs, we're leaving in five." He waited for her response but none came.**

 **...**

 **The couple drove in a silence that was unusual for them. Michonne focused most of her attention on the fields to the right of her while Rick focused on the road; the tension could be cut with a knife. Michonne was not going to ask him again if he wanted to get married, she had already gotten her answer and she did not like it one bit. She pouted a little, but quickly resumed to maintaining a stoic face.**

 **Rick, on the other hand, was hyper aware of his surroundings. He didn't like to argue with Michonne but sometimes shit happened, they weren't going to get along one hundred percent of the time. He glanced over at her and caught her mid pout; he felt like an asshole. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her, it's that he had already done this and it ended up falling apart less than a decade later. He was happy with the way things were now and he thought she was too.**

 **"Look," He started, making her jump. "The truth is: I don't know if I want to get married again. I did it once and it sucked and I don't want us to suck."**

 **Michonne frowned at his vocabulary, he was spending too much time with her nephews Noah and André. "It's fine, Rick. Marriage isn't everything."**

 **"But it's important to you and I just realized this." He paused to switch lanes, they were really going to be late. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll stick with you until you get tired of me, but I'm not sure if I want to get married." He repeated and she nodded. "That's the honest truth."**

 **"Okay." She understood, she wasn't going to push him on the issue.**

 **He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss. "I love you, kiddo."**


	26. Chapter 26

I just copy pasted MY STORY formely titled "I'm Not Jealous" into my Richonne collection because it looks cleaner on my profile. I've also made a few changes, but nothing to cry about!

Let me know what you think.

* * *

Michonne stares at her heavily pregnant naked body in the bathroom mirror. Her locs were longer since the end of her first semester which meant that she looked more like a hippie than the corporate lawyer she really was. She rubs her stomach – adoring the fact that she is carrying life with the love of her life – but hating the fact that it was covered in stretchmarks.

She exits the on-suite bathroom and walks to the white six-chest drawer - that houses their intimates - and picks one of Rick's university t-shirts. She then opens one of her drawers and grabs a pair of purple cotton panties. Comfort was the name of the game at this stage in her life. After a few grunts, she finally makes her way to the bed, plopping herself across the California king-sized mattress uncomfortably.

"Can you move your legs?" She asks the man watching her intently.

"This is my spot." He responds and she groans.

Rick shifts his body to be able to rub her belly and relieve some of her discomfort.

"What's up?" She asks, struggling to move.

"I should be asking you that." He smiles.

"What's wrong?" She demands more than questions, willing herself to sit up.

There is a pause before he responds. "Are you happy?" He asks, still running his hands across her small stomach.

She makes a face that he reads as meaning 'what the fuck' and she actually says, "What the fuck?" She turns to face him. "Are you asking me if I'm happy after five years?"

He stares at her, he isn't joking.

Her eyes widen with unshed tears. In a 'normal' situation – one where she wasn't pregnant – she would have given him the silent treatment and allowed him to figure out what he did wrong, but this wasn't a normal situation; she was pregnant and highly emotional.

"Michone, babe, please don't cry." He starts to say once his wife starts to use his Ole Miss football shirt as a handkerchief. "You're being dramatic."

"Dramatic?" She yells. "You're the one that wants to break up!" He tries to mask his smile, but he can't help it, her ugly crying face remains one of his favourite things. "So this is funny to you now?"

"No, it's not." He says, not making eye contact with her for fear of laughing in her face. She glares at him and pushes herself off the bed. He watches as she crouches to grab something. "What are you doing?" He asks, but is ignored. She pops back up with a bright yellow body pillow made for pregnant women. "What are you still doing with that?" He asks, annoyed.

She continues to ignore him as she makes herself comfortable on the bed.

"Michonne, the doctor said-"

"I don't care what the doctor said, I like it and I don't want to look at you anymore."

He sighs loudly as she blocks his view of her body with the snake-like pillow.

"Babe, come on."

"No!" She huffs.

"For a ruff-n-tuff lawyer, you sure are a crybaby." He teases, hoping to make her laugh.

"This is my house, I'm allowed to be whatever I want in here." She says and he chuckles. "Laugh all you want, Richard."

"Do you even hear yourself right now? You're being ridiculous."

"Why did you ask me if I was happy? What made you ask me that question?" She cuddles the pillow tighter between her legs, scared of his answer, but he doesn't respond. "Why?" She asks again.

"Because-" He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, he had wanted to avoid this conversation for as long as possible. "Because I see the way you look at yourself, Michonne; the way you look at your stretchmarks in disgust as if you forgot the reason you have them. I see the way you struggle to adapt to your changing body – not wearing comfortable shoes or clothes that fit because you're in denial. Things are changing and I don't think you see how beautiful you are."

He pauses. "Sometimes I try to make you feel beautiful and wanted, but it's like you don't want that at all. I know you think you're large for how far along you are, but you're carrying my child, my son-"

"So, it's about you now?"

"See?" He exclaims, "This is what I'm talking about! You're not happy because if you were, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I am happy, end of discussion!" She responds.

Rick wants to respond, but is interrupted by a small face with shoulder length brown hair.

"Mommy?" The little boy asks and Michonne sits up immediately. She didn't like arguing with Rick, but she especially didn't like arguing in front of her [adopted] son, Carl.

"Yes, baby?" She says, wiping her tears. He takes her response as confirmation to his unasked question and hops onto the bed, bypassing his father along the way.

"Is everyone against me tonight?" Rick asks as Carl makes himself comfortable in Michonne's arms; his small body covering her small belly. "Really, Carl?"

"Leave him alone." She says, smoothing out his hair.

"He's almost seven years old, he shouldn't be doing this anymore."

Carl was already drifting off to sleep. "He's also my baby." She leans back against the headboard, ignoring him. Rick scoffs at his wife's audacity; he watches his firstborn and his wife comfort one another and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

After what seems like hours, Michonne finally decides to bring Carl to his own bedroom. Rick takes this opportunity to go out on the balcony. He feels her presence before he sees her. She goes to sit beside him.

"Carl's asleep." She says like he doesn't know.

"He's a suck."

She scoffs. "He's seven, he's allowed to be clingy."

"He's not clingy with me."

"Are you jealous." She smirks, but he doesn't answer. She shivers after a few moments of silence and goes back into the bedroom. "Put a sweater on if you're going to stay out here for any longer."

He doesn't watch her go back inside, but he hears her push back the covers and the shifting of that damn pillow. Another cool breeze runs through him and he decides that it's time to go inside. He scowls when he sees the pillow between her legs – the very legs he used to live between before she got pregnant.

When he lies down on the mattress, he sees her body relax. He moves closer to her, gently removing the pillow and replacing it with his body.

"I need that." She protests.

He snakes his right hand around her waist and kisses her shoulder. "I need you… And I hate this thing, get rid of it."

Michonne places her hand above his. He moves his hand so that his is lying above hers, she rolls her eyes in amusement. "I love you and I never want to be away from you."

"I love you." He kisses the crook of her neck and inhales her scent. "My big jealous baby."

"I'm not jealous." He pulls away to defend himself.

"Of course." She agrees.

"I just don't like sharing, there's a difference."

"Sure, Rick." She giggles.

They lie motionless for a while before her body gets sore. "Are you going to let go of me and let me sleep or are you still having a tantrum." He laughs and shifts away. "Thank you."

He twirls a couple of her locs between his hands and she pushes his hand away. "Go to bed, Rick, you're being annoying."

"I can't help it." He tugs at her shirt next.

"Fuck off."

"I hate that pillow, it's ugly."

"You're ugly." She says and he gasps dramatically. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Well, I am."

"Are you?"

"Yes, Rick, Jesus."

"Doesn't sound like it to me." He scoots back up to her and traces a line down to her panties with his right hand.

"Grimes." She warns.

"I'm not doing anything." He kisses her neck again.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." He dips his hand inside her underwear.

"What if Carl wakes up again?"

"Then we distract him with the pillow." She laughs aloud before he spreads her lips, playing with her clit. He plants soft, feather-like kisses on her neck while making small circles with his fingers. He wants to be in control.

"Really, Rick?"

"The doctor said you should be taking it slow, especially when exercising."

"The doctor also said eat my ass."

He nibbles her ear. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She shivers involuntarily and he moves from her clit to her vaginal walls. He inserts two fingers inside her and starts pumping in and out of her slowly. Her soft moans break his concentration, his boxers feel too tight. He pumps his fingers deeper into her walls, imitating the length and motions that he would do with his member. "Maybe when you're being good. Right now, I want you to cum on me."

Michonne grips Rick's hand, she wants him inside her instead. Thankfully her moans make him change his mind. He lifts her right left up and pulls out his member and places it at his wife's entrance. Michonne wraps her free arm around his neck and he sloppily kisses her, more concentrated on fucking her than how he kisses her. He starts off slow, rocking his hips back and forth while rubbing her clit. She moans louder, but catches herself, not wanting to wake up their son.

"If he wakes up, it's on you, not me." He breathes out.

She wants to laugh, but he picks up the pace of out nowhere, forcing her to scream. "Jesus Christ, Rick!"

He grunts in response, he can feel her release.

"Fuck, Rick… Keep going."

"Cum for me." He says immediately. He feels his balls tighten, but wants her to finish first. He thrusts in her slower and harder, making it impossible for her to fight it off anymore.

Their awkward positioning was restricting her breathing, but she wouldn't let him move her. He removes his fingers from her clit and licks them. His wet digits then return to their original position, shocking Michonne – the sensation wasn't new by any means but it wasn't expected.

"You want me to cum inside you?" He asks between slow thrusts.

"Yeah." She mewls.

"Yeah?" He was getting cocky, he knew what he was doing. He kisses her again and after a few more thrusts, he feels her walls tighten against him and her body shake. She moans but it comes out sounding breathless. He groans, his release begging to be inside her. He picks up his pace once again, groaning a little too loudly.

He struggles to get the next few words out of his mouth as he fills her. Instead, he nuzzles her damp neck and breathes her in.

"Are you still jealous?" She asks, laughter in her voice.

"I was never jealous."

"Of course not, you were just being-"

He bites her shoulder and she yelps. "I love you."

"Just for that I'm keeping the pillow." He smiles in her shoulder and rubs her belly. "I'm serious."

"Fine."


	27. Chapter 27

This is from an X-Men short series that I wanted to start that I never got around to finishing so I've switched it up and changed the names and locations.

* * *

She looked up to see him staring at her. She couldn't move, she was trapped. He took a step forward and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She didn't recognize who was standing in front of her.

"Rick..." She tested as she secured the towel around herself. He took another step towards her. Her eyes widened and he could tell that she was getting nervous and it was frustrating him. However, he too was getting frustrated. He could feel like something was off, but he couldn't quite place it. She was different somehow. She looked around the room - feeling awkward and nervous that he knew - questioning what exactly it was that had gotten him to act like this.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" She said.

"You."

She rolled her eyes, he could see that they were glossy.

"I mean it."

"Of course you do." She whispered. "You've 'always' wanted me. That's why I caught you with Jessie, right?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It didn't mean anythin'."

"Then _why_ did you do it?" She could feel herself getting angry.

He sighed,hHe never sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, defeated.

"I am too."

"Please don't do this." He begged, taking another step towards her.

"You've already revealed your truth, Rick." There was a pregnant pause where she wrapped her towel tighter around her body. Rick noticed the small bump. "You should go."

"Are you pregnant." He asked, titling his head, but she didn't respond. "Is it mine?" She scoffed and wiped a tear that had escaped. "Michonne." He warned.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She stared at him icily. "It's not like you know how to be loyal."

That stung him and he deserved it. In fact, he deserve everything she threw at him. He had broken her trust. "I deserved that."

"Please go."

"No... I can't, not like this." Michonne turns away from him. "Not like this."


	28. Chapter 28

I won't be able to watch the Oscars tonight so I'm just going through my junk stuff and posting everything. Some of which I know is garbage, but there's been worse.

* * *

"Look how good my ass looks, Rick!" Michonne yelled in a drunken stupor from the other side of their bedroom. She had switched from her regular pajamas - consisting of heart shorts and one of his old t-shirts - to one of her favourite lingerie sets after drinking two entire bottles of wine by herself. "Rick! Are you looking?" She asked, twirling around in front of the large rectangular mirror in the closet. "Rick!" She yelled again.

"I'm lookin'." He smiled, staring at the two brown globes in front of him, the spheres where his dick stayed warm during the winter and summer months. Michonne had lost twenty pounds since giving birth to their second child and she was proud of her body. Tonight, was also the first night in a long time that she was able to cut loose. "It looks very good." He agreed.

"It looks more than good, it looks fantastic." She posed, tilting her head and slightly lifting her leg to make her look even more appealing than she already did. "I have to document this." She mumbled to herself, walking further into their walk-in closet. She grabbed her grandmother's fur coat, a pair of sunglasses, and her white heels on her way out of the small room.

Rick stared at her in disbelief. "What are you doin'?" He asked when she grabbed his work cellphone.

"Documenting." She sauntered back to the large mirror and started taking pictures of her ass.

"That's my work phone."

"Are you angry with me, sheriff?" She asked as she dropped to her knees. Rick stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her drunk, but he was pretty sure she was not this brazen. However, he couldn't not look at her body; he could see her reflection and currently, the pose she was in was reminding him of their more intimate moments. "Are you?" She breathed out with the perfect pout, she also took another picture.

"You shouldn't be usin' that phone, it's for work purposes only." He lazily chastised.

"I'm sure your boss will be so upset with pictures of your wife on your phone." She remarked sarcastically. "Doesn't he have a thing for Black girls, he always has a new girl on his arm." She took another picture of her body. "Maybe you might even get a raise!" She paused, realizing something. "Then we could go to Fiji!"

"We're not going to Fiji anytime soon and we're certainly not goin' because of what you're doin'." He thought about what she said, but did he want to exploit her? He'd have to talk to her about this in the morning.

"We could make a pretty penny off of these." She got up ungracefully and with a grunt, but resumed her photo shoot.

"I'm sure, babe."

"Really?"

"Yes." He paused. "C'mere."

"We can make a video." She said as she sauntered towards him, shedding off her coat and glasses along the way.

"Keep the shoes on." He ignored her.

"Okay, Daddy." She said as she straddled him.


	29. Chapter 29

The pair laid in a tangled mess on top of her bed; they'd been there - unmoving - for the entirety of the morning. "Did you miss me?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear him say it anyway.

"Always." He replied.

She rested her face in the crook of his neck and kissed him. "I love you." He grinned into her hair - he felt his face warm up as Michonne's silent laughter made her body quake against him. "What?" She giggled; she had noticed how hot his neck had gotten.

"This is the first time you've ever said that."

"I'm pretty sure I've said it before."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

"No... This is the first time."

She shifted her body to get a better look at his face. "Regardless," She started, caressing his cheek, "I love you and am in love with you." She finished, kissing him.

He closed his eyes and allowed her to continue to pepper his face with kisses. "I love you."

"Always?"

"Always."


	30. Chapter 30

The Unexpexted Pregnancy Pt. I

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted. Rick stopped in his tracks and stared at her in confusion - they only had sex once, last week. "But... it's not yours." She finished.

...

 _Earlier that day_

"Congratulations," Maggie Green, her gynaecologist started, "You're pregnant!"

"What?" Michonne nearly yelled.

"You're about eight weeks along! It's a small little fella, that's for sure." Michonne watched her doctor and best friend happily walk about the room, ignorant of the fact that her patient was newly single and not ready to be a mother.

"This can't be happening… Can't we get rid of it?" She said without much thought.

Maggie paused her movements, shocked by the news. Usually when people found out they were pregnant they were over the moon. Michonne was a different story. "We can… If that's what you really want. Have you talked to Mike about it?

Michonne tucked her white t-shirt into her blue jeans and sat up. "Mags… Mike and I aren't together anymore, we broke up two months ago." She paused, talking to her friend now. "He doesn't want anything to do with me now that he has her." Michonne had caught Mike cheating when she had come home from work feeling like hell. At first she thought that she had caught him in his "alone time" but when she noticed that the woman's voice was getting as loud - if not louder - than his, she knew that something much worse was happening behind their bedroom doors.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Maggie said, enveloping her in a tight hug. "We'll figure something out." Michonne nodded. "What about Rick? Are you gonna tell Rick?"

Michonne pulled away from Maggie and took a deep breath before answering. "I don't know." Maggie raised a brown eyebrow at her longtime friend. "We just started seeing each other and I don't know if he'll want to be with me if..."

"If you keep it." She finished for her and Michonne nodded once again.

...

 _Present_

"What?" Rick finally said after a long silence. "How?"

"How else, Rick?" She answered, exasperated.

"I don't mean how, literally how, I meant how as when?"

"Before we got together... When I was with my ex."

Rick ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. He was frustrated and confused and she didn't know how to make it go away. "You told me you broke up with him months ago."

"Two months ago." She corrected. "I broke up with him two months ago when I caught him with another woman."

"So now you're what? Two months pregnant?" He assumed, still frustrated. Michonne said nothing which confirmed his estimation. "Christ." He said. He couldn't be here right now, his night had gone from a high note to a very low one. He paced in front Michonne and occasionally stole glances at her black strapless dress-covered body. If she was planning on roping him in for the long run she was doing a good job, but one look at her doe eyes told him otherwise.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, quickly wiping away a tear that had made its way down her face. She attempted to play it off by tucking a stray dreadlock behind her ear, but he had caught her in the act. "I found out today after I missed my period-"

"What are you gonna do?" He interrupted.

Michonne let out a shaky breath and shrugged. "I don't know." She really didn't know. She had suggested aborting it, but Maggie had given her other options just in case. "I don't know..."

"It's getting late." He said, not looking at her. "I'll drive you home."

The two had been standing in the parking lot, near his blue pick-up truck for the past fifteen minutes, talking and pacing about her new revelation. It was a beautiful summer night and Rick had wanted nothing more than to spend all night with her, but now he felt the need to distance himself from her; he was hurt.

"Okay." She agreed as he walked her to the passenger side to unlock the truck's old car doors. He opened the door for her - staring at her body for signs of her pregnancy - and shut the door with more force than needed, scaring her a bit. He roughly opened and shut the driver-side door and started the engine without so much as a glance at his date. Michonne let out a small sigh, already knowing where this was headed.

...

The drive to downtown Atlanta was a long one as neither one spoke. Michonne wanted to say something - anything - but the periodic glances she took at the man she was once excited to see told her otherwise. She rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

Rick, on the other hand, was seething. He didn't understand how someone couldn't know they were pregnant. Lori had found out three weeks after they tried for Carl and Sasha had found out nearly a month after. His knuckles whitened from their tight grip on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched.

After a few more minutes he finally spoke. "How could you not know? That doesn't make any sense."

She finally turned to face him. "I guess I wasn't paying attention." She was tired and didn't want to argue.

Rick scoffed. "You weren't payin' attention." He repeated. "Incredible."

"Some women don't find out until they're fifteen weeks. Some women don't even know until they give birth. It happens sometimes." Rick rolled his eyes this time and Michonne seethed. "You know what, Rick? Maybe going out with you wasn't such a good idea." She looked out the window again. When he didn't respond she continued, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Agreed." He coldly replied. He drove into the driveway of her modest mid-century townhouse and kept his eyes forward as she grabbed all of her belongings. She then opened the door and shut it behind her. He stayed outside her driveway to make sure she got inside safely, but then stayed a bit longer when the reality of what just happened hit him. Disappointment didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling.

...

Rick fell face first on his bed. He didn't want to get changed or shower, he just wanted to wallow in his own stupidity and misery. It would have been easier if Michonne was just a girl from Atlanta that he dated, but she was the new district attorney, she worked and spent most of her time in King's County, she just happened to have a house in Atlanta.

He groaned loudly, thankful that he didn't have Carl this weekend. He didn't want his son to walk in on his miserable state. He racked his brain to try to understand what had possessed him to react so aggressively to her pregnancy. They had only gone on a few dates - albeit those dates always spilled into Saturday or Sunday afternoon - she hadn't revealed too much of herself yet, and she hadn't yet met Carl.

He was still angry, but confused nonetheless. He would talk to Maggie about it tomorrow. For now, he needed to sleep and further think about his actions.

...

Michonne's heart had sunk to the floor the moment she got out of his truck. She had no idea how she managed to make it inside and to her bedroom without crumbling. She looked at her naked body in her bathroom mirror and noticed no visible changes, but the moment her eyes rested on her stomach, she realised that everything was going to change whether she kept it or not.

She sighed, too tired to decide whether she was ready to be a mom or if she wanted to remain fiercely independent for a few more years. She was nearing thirty - she was thirty - and if you had asked her ten years ago what her life goals were, she would have said that she would be on her second child by the time she was thirty-one. She scoffed at her memory.

"Yeah right." She verbalized.

She picked up one of the long t-shirts draped on her bedroom chaise and put it on. At this point, she didn't care if it smelled like it hadn't been washed in three days, she was tired, upset, and angry that a man like Rick Grimes could even pass judgement on her. The same Rick Grimes who - during their first meeting - illustrated just how unorganized, immature, and (sometimes) unqualified his men were in a court of law. She laughed at how stupid she had been to trust a man with kind eyes and a nice body. She was thirst alright.


	31. Chapter 31

Please enjoy this mess, it was all I could think of in the midst of my scholarship essays.

* * *

As she runs her fingers through - and tries to fix - his hair in order to make him presentable for their son's big day, he can't help but think of how blessed he is to have her by side side and if it's possible to fall deeper in love with someone.

"Stop staring at me like that." Michonne softly says, eyes still focused on his unmanageable hair.

"Like what?" He smiles crookedly.

"Like you're about to confess something."

"What if I am?" He says as he pulls her towards him. Michonne's body comes flush with his without hesitation. She loves being close to him.

"Save it," She jokes, "We have more important things to do."

"Like what?" He says, placing a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Like getting your son ready for his big day." She states as she pulls away from him.

"Our son." He corrects. "And he's fine. He's been waiting for this longer than we could ever know."

Michonne smiles a small smile knowing that her husband was telling the truth. The moment Carl had spotted Enid in his eleventh grade biology class, it was over. She was all he could think and talk about, but it would take him another year and a half before he could muster the courage to ask her out.

"Still... He needs his dad." Rick groaned dramatically which made Michonne giggle. "Stop being dramatic and go."

"Fine, but this isn't over."

"It never is."


	32. Chapter 32

Hey kids, I'm slowly trying to make my way back in here after a long hiatus. it'll take me a bit to get back into the groove of things, but hopefully y'all are still with me. I made a little part 2 for chapter 19, let me knkw what you think!

* * *

Chapter 19 Pt. 2

"Hey Sash." Michonne says into their docked kitchen phone. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Her best friend responds. Sasha, like Michonne, was expecting her first child. Abraham was doing much better in life since his honourable discharge and making an effort to work on his relationship with friends and family. "But this damn baby will be the end of me, I swear."

Michonne laughed. Sasha's vocabulary was becoming more and more like Abraham's as time went by. "You're almost there, I'll be in your position in a few weeks."

"I feel like a fat turd, Mich. I wobble everywhere, I fart when I get up, I sit in a squat position for hours all because I agreed to give this man a damn baby."

Michonne laughed even harder, which prompted Rick to look at her curiously. 'Nothing' she mouthed before going back to her phone conversation. "You're being dramatic, it's not even that bad."

"Easy for you to say, your husband is a regular-sized human, mine is half bear." Sasha retorted. "I'm huge, Mich - I look nine months pregnant."

"Anyway," Michonne stopped her from going on and on about how disgusting she looked when it was far from the truth. The entire state of Georgia knew how happy and excited Abraham and Sasha were to be parents to a little girl. "Rick and I were thinking-"

"Of what?" She cut off, suddenly suspicious of what her best friend was planning."

"Let me finish and you'll know, damn." She laughed. "Rick and I were thinking of giving Peanut Abraham's name." She exhaled, nervous and excited for what her best friend was going to say. "What do you think?" Sasha remained quiet for far longer than Michonne expected. She was beginning to second guess herself and Rick's raised eyebrow didn't help the situation. "Sash?"

"I think it's great." Her friend said, sniffing. "I think he'd really love that." She laughed to mask the fact that she was crying. If anyone knew how tough Abraham's recovery had been, it was Michonne. She had been there every step of the way, even when it seemed like she and Abraham were done for. "You sure about this?" She laughed again.

"Yes of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"His head is gonna get as big as a fucking hot air balloon, oh my god." The two women cackled at the imagery of Abraham's inflated head. "Wait till he hears about this!"

"Wait!" Michonne cut her off. "We want to keep it a surprise until he's born."

"Okay." Sasha smiled. "I love you Mich, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You and Abraham deserve the world. I love you, I'll talk to you soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" The two hung up and Michonne turned to face her husband who was now leaning back against his chair with his arms crossed.

"So?" He asked.

"Sasha loves it." She replied, as if there was going to be another outcome.

"And?"

"And we're keeping it a surprise until Peanut is born." She said as she made her way to him.

"What about his first name?" Rick asked as he rubbed her belly from the side.

"We'll figure it out eventually." She shrugged, she wasn't in a rush.


	33. Chapter 33

I decided to revisit the first chapter and update it a little bit. Let me know what you think

* * *

I decided to revisit the first chapter and update it a little bit. Let me know what you think

"Say something." He begged. They had been sitting in his truck for the better part of an hour when he told her that Lori, his ex-wife, was pregnant and that the baby had a fifty percent chance of being his. "Please."

"What do you want me to say, Rick?" Michonne said, louder than she intended, "I forgive you for sleeping and impregnating your ex-wife? I'll also raise this one like it's my own?" She cried. "You've just broken my heart and expect me to say something?"

"I'm sorry." He said, leaning his head on the steering wheel.

"Yeah... Me too." She quickly wiped the tears that were falling down her face and grabbed her purse from the backseat. When she failed to escape the cramped space, she scoffed. "Unlock the door."

"I can't."

"Let me out, Rick." She said, glaring at him while he shook his head. In her fatigued state, Michonne broke down. "I've done everything I could to make you happy and you repay me by fucking that bitch!"

"Micho-"

"Shut up! I never want to see you again". Rick stared at her stunned and embarrassed. "Unlock the door!"

"No."

"God, Rick!" She slumped in her seat. "Why would you do this to me?" She said to herself as she cried. "I would never do this to you."

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. He fucked up by sleeping with Lori in a moment of weakness, but Lori telling Michonne she was pregnant was unforgivable. "I don't know what else to say."

Michonne wiped more of her tears. She didn't want to look at him or have this conversation anymore. As far as she was concerned, their relationship was over. "There's nothing to say. Unlock the door and let me go."

"Please Michonne, please listen." He said as he finally unlocked his truck doors.

"To what? More of your apologies? Rick you're having a baby with your ex-wife. The very same woman who left you for your best friend."

He stayed quiet, he had no response to that. Lori had left him for Shane four years prior and he had been a broken man until Michonne came into his life. He had somehow managed to mess up the greatest thing to have happened to him.

"Whether the child is yours or not, she's still going to choose him. She has always chosen him and yet-" She couldn't finish her sentence. "I can't do this, I'm sorry." She said as she exited his vehicle and ran into her townhouse.

Rick watched her desperate jog to get away from him with tears in his eyes. She looked at him once more before shutting the door and saw that she was still crying. He slammed his fists into his steering wheel, frustration fuelling his blows. How could he be so stupid? How could he fall into her trap? How?

He stayed parked in Michonne's driveway for another hour before he got a text from Daryl.

'Michonne's telling me you got Lori pregnant.' He left him on read. 'I would laugh, but seeing as how broken Michonne sounded on the phone... what the fuck is wrong with you?'

'It was an accident' He punched in.

'An accident? What'd you do, slip into her? Dude come on! Come up with a better excuse and in the meantime, go home.'

He nodded at the message and turned his car back on. He would find a way to fix this, he just had to. Michonne was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and even if the baby was his, he would make sure that she knew that she was his first priority in life.


End file.
